


Comes and Goes

by JunkerFawkes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dealing with loss of loved one, Detective AU, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Lots of fluff and bonding moments, M/M, Mentions of drugs and alcohol, Past Abuse, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, True Love, Working through trauma together, mentions of abuse and violence, mutual support and love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkerFawkes/pseuds/JunkerFawkes
Summary: Mako is a detective at a police force, tasked with tracking down and arresting members of the infamous rat pack, but everything changes when he arrests a peculiar youngster with a certain fire in his eyes.A reboot of an old series I was writing, that I felt like picking up again!





	1. Prologue

Mako looked out his office window, the traffic outside quiet at this hour. It was 4 pm, the rush would start soon, but for now the cars outside were few and far inbetween. Not that they were stationed in a very busy area. The police office was in a rather quiet neighbourhood, built there on purpose to stop their work from being interupted by the busy city traffic. Mako's desk was full of papers, some case files were complete, and Mako was sorting out which ones to archive and which ones were still under investigation. Better start the new year with a clear desk and clear mind, after all. He sighed, the paperwork seemed a little overwhelming right now, the heap of files piling as high as Mako's head in front of him. He could hardly see over it, glancing at the empty desks in their shared office. 

To his left was Fareeha's desk, neat and tidy, kept that way with military precision. Not strange, her mother, Ana Amari, would sometimes pop in and still tell her the desk was a mess. Ana was retired from the force now, but she still liked to visit, being an old friend of Gabriel and Jack. Then there was the desk in front of him, which was empty for the time being. It was the spot for the intern, should one be assigned to him. For now, it was used as extra storage. To the right was Lena's desk, which was more than a little messy, just like Lena herself. Mako liked her, though. She was upbeat, smart and resourceful and she made for a great constable. 

“Governor, the Commisioner wants to talk to you.” Fareeha entered, still half in uniform. She'd probably been getting ready to go home, her uniform's blazer having been replaced with a comfortable jumper. They usually didn't wear uniforms on the job, but she'd been doing a city patrol this afternoon.  
“Oh, thank you Fareeha.” Mako said, putting his paperwork aside. 

Mako watched Fareeha nod, her black hair brushing past her cheek. She was one of the force's most dependable members despite her young age, and Mako was grateful to have her on his team. He put down his mug of coffee, folding his hands under his chin and humming shortly.  
“Something bothering you, chief?” Fareeha asked, cocking her head.  
“No, I'm just not looking forward to doing all this paperwork.” Mako sighed, getting up. Fareeha laughed, following him out of the office.  
“You should get an intern to do it instead.” she suggested. “It's been a while since we had an intern, anyway.”  
“Hana was a great intern.” Mako mumbled. “I heard she's coming back to the force, this time as a constable. I'm holding out hope she may be assigned to us. But you didn't get that from me, understood?” he frowned at Fareeha.  
“Yes sir.” Fareeha nodded with a smile. “What do you think Reyes wants to talk about?”  
“I haven't the slightest idea.” Mako shrugged. “I'll let you know first thing tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, see you tomorrow, chief.” Fareeha nodded, taking the next left turn to the locker room. 

Mako climbed the stairs to the second floor, making his way to commisioner Reyes's office, passing the watering hole, as he liked to call it. His colleagues liked to gather here to get a glass of water from the big plastic tank and gossip. There was a small gathering going on right now, Mako nodding at them as he passed. Reyes's office was a few doors down of the watering hole and Mako knocked clearly, waiting for the door to open. It opened automatically, Mako stepping through and finding the Commisioner behind his desk, fingers folded as he glanced at the other two already there. Jack and Aleksandra, the other two D.C.I's at the station. 

“Come in Mako. We want to discuss a case that's been bothering us for several months.” Reyes said, gesturing to the last free chair. Mako took a seat, looking curiously at the gathered group. 

“You've heard of the numerous cars that have been set on fire the past few months, I presume.” Reyes said, looking at Mako inquisitively.  
“Yes. I thought you had made progress on finding the arsonist? You made an arrest, did you not?”  
“We did.” Aleksandra frowned. “But it's far more complicated than we first thought.”  
“How so?” Mako asked. 

“We thought we were dealing with only one arsonist, someone only doing it for the kick of it. But it turns out we're in over our heads. After our arrest, the car fires continued. There have been even more than usual lately.” Aleksandra took out a few photos, showing them to Mako. They were pictures of burned out cars, but there was a message on the wall behind them, along with a strange kind of smiley, that had crossed out eyes and a toothy grin. On closer inspection, it also had a wick on top, burning with a small flame. The letters of the message were sprayed crudely, as if the person had been in a hurry. 

“The Rat Pack never dies.” Mako mumbled. “Over and over. So we're dealing with the Rat pack. Again.” he sighed, Jack nodding.  
“We were hoping we'd get a break from them, but they've been increasingly active over the whole city. Their spraypaints are everywhere, and petty crime rates have been going up steadily. We want to collaborate on this. We won't catch the pack by ourselves. We need to team up and research it in bulk. Patrol the city at night, that kind of thing.” Jack suggested.  
“Alright. We have no current cases, so my team can help.” Mako nodded. “What do you have planned?”  
“A massive night's watch. All of our team, spread throughout the city, patrolling in areas that we think are likely to be targeted. The Rat Pack seems to focus on the more expensive neighbourhoods, and the luxurious cars. There's only a few areas left that they haven't hit yet.” Reyes got up and took a map of the city out of his drawer, spreading it on the table and pointing at the neighbourhoods he was talking about. 

“We will have officers in civillian for backup. We have to stop this, somehow. Sooner or later someone is going to get hurt.” Reyes sighed, obviously troubled.  
“We might use a bait car.” Mako suggested.  
“Yes, that's a good idea. I'll have one prepared.” Reyes nodded. “Whatever we will find, we'll need to do this quickly. Before word gets out. Brief your team tomorrow and we'll spring into action that night. Agreed?”

Jack, Aleksandra and Mako nodded.

“Agreed.”


	2. The feisty one

Mako sighed as he opened the front door of his house and entered his little home. It always felt good to be back. The heating was on a timer and it was nice and warm when Mako entered, draping his coat over the old fashioned coat rack in the hallway. He smiled when he heard his pigs acknowledge his arrival, their snorting loud and clear. 

Mako lived in a two bedroom cottage in a street that could only be described as iddylic. White picket fences, more little English cottages lining the streets. Mako's house was white, with a thatched roof and décor that reminded of the country side. Cream carpet on the floor and a soft baby blue sofa that was covered in quilts with cute prints. The kitchen cabinets were the same colour as the sofa, the wooden counter home to a collection of professional kitchen equipment, as Mako liked to cook. 

He also had a large collection of pig themed things, including mugs, a teapot, tabecloths, pyjamas, blankets and pillows. The house was neat and tidy, books neatly stored in alphabetic order in the spiral bookcase that surrounded the staircase. Upstairs was no different. The bathroom was roomy, modern and featured a spacious, luxurious shower. The bedroom contained nothing more than the necessary, a large two bed and a big wardrobe in a neutral white colour. The second bedroom was currently being used as a washroom, the washing machine and the dryer located there as well as the drying racks. 

The backyard of the cottage featured a pig pen, three pigs living in a very spacious enclosure. Any leftover from cooking were never wasted in this house. 

Mako started on the cooking, pondering the case of the arsonist and the Rat pack while he did so. The pack had been giving them trouble for a while now, but they always seemed to slip through their fingers. Mako had no idea of the size of the organisation, but it was clear they were well coordinated. Whoever was behind this was obviously clever. But surely they were not clever enough to outsmart the full blown operation they had planned, right? Mako had better make sure there were no leaks in their plan. 

He was at the station early the following morning, wanting to draw out their plan on the whiteboard before the others arrived. He liked how quiet the station was before 9, when most of the people started. Only Reyes was here before regular worktimes, and sometimes Jack would be here as well. Mako had some suspicion as to why, but he was wiser than to ask either of them. He went over the things he'd drawn a last time, taking a sip of his instant coffee from the machine that was in their office. 

“Oi Gov!” Lena greeted him cheerfully when she entered, coming in like a storm as always.  
“Hey Lena.” Mako mumbled, going by the points with the tip of the whiteboard marker.   
“What's happening?” Lena asked, curiously joining him as she worked her leather bomberjacket off her shoulders. “You got something planned?”  
“I do. We all do. I'll brief you once Fareeha gets here too.” Mako muttered. “But it's big. Hope you didn't have anything planned for tonight.”  
“Nah, Em's outta town for the weekend, so I'm free. But you're making me curious!” Lena said, hoping to derive their mission from what was on the whiteboard, reading intently. 

“Good morning, Chief, Lena.” Fareeha entered, strictly on time as always.   
“Ah, good you're here. Get a coffee and gather up.” Mako said, seeing Fareeha and Lena exchange a strange frown, but then doing as Mako said. 

“What's with all the mystery?” Lena asked, impatient as she took a seat.  
“Well Reyes called me to his office yesterday to discuss an ongoing problem they've had. The Rat Pack has been bothering Alexsandra and Jack's team for months now, and since they've made the arrest, the number of car fires and theft from stores and people has only increased.”   
“Pests.” Fareeha scoffed.   
“Our main concern are the car fires. So far no one has gotten hurt, but it's really only a matter of time. Tonight there will be big effort to catch the one or several members of the pack that are setting the fires. We'll patrol the areas they have so far not visited but which fit in their pattern. They seem to target the expensive neighbourhoods and the more luxurious cars, so we'll have bait cars parked in those areas.”

“Right. So do we have any idea who we're looking out for?” Lena asked. “A vague description at least?”  
“None. The person they arrested was less than cooperative. Apparently the rat pack doesn't take all too kindly to 'traitors'.” Mako mumbled.   
“What, you think they're murderers as well as thieves and arsonists?” Fareeha frowned.   
“Who can say? It's not too far fetched if you ask me.” Mako shrugged. “Fact remains we need to put a stop to their activities, sooner rather than later.”  
“I couldn't agree more.” Lena nodded. “Let's make sure we're prepared for a full scale operation.”

There was something tense about the mood when they left the station and 'operation rat pack' was officially started, everyone taking a car and going to their designated area. They'd stay in touch through the communication system in their cars, everyone reporting in once they'd gotten to their positions. Mako had brought dinner with him, a quick salad and a sandwich, but it'd have to do. 

The neighbourhood he was in seemed quiet, people coming home from work and going inside. It wasn't likely anything was about to happen until most people went to bed, but Mako kept his eyes peeled none the less. The rat pack was bold, he knew that much. 

Midnight passed and Mako caught himself slipping when his timer went past 1 am. He wasn't used to staying up this late anymore.  
“Anything over there?” he asked, mainly to get some feedback and stay awake.   
“Nothing. I'm starting to think we blew a load of resources for naught.” Reyes responded.  
“Nothing here gov.” Lena replied. “All is quiet.”  
“Nothing here either.” Fareeha said. “Do you want to call it?”  
“We might have to.” Jack responded. “This is pointless.”  
“Hold that.” Mako said, perking up when he saw a tall silhouette enter the street. “I think we might have something on our hands after all.”  
“What, what is it?” Reyes asked.  
“Tall, scruffy looking fellow. I can't see what he's carrying but he's stopped at the bait car.” Mako said. He observed as the person put their plastic bag on the pavement, a few spraycans rolling out. Mako watched carefully, seeing the wretchedly thin man circle the car and check it out. He seemed satisfied, taking the spraycans and starting to spray on the wall behind the car. 

The rat pack never dies.

“I've got our man.” Mako said. “Close down the street and make sure all the alleys are covered.”  
“Yes sir.”

Mako pointed his dash camera to where the man was. He'd just finished spraying the message and reached into the bag to take out a small rock. One very practiced hit on the rear seat window and it broke, with hardly a noise at all. He'd done this before. A rag was covered in petrol and thrown onto the back seat, the man fumbling for matches. Mako sprung into action when he saw Reyes' car pull into the street. Mako jumped out and paced at the skinny man.

“Hold it right there!” Mako spoke loud and clear and the arsonist flinched. He took a second to react but he was already holding the lit match, which he tossed through the broken window in a split second before legging it. 

“You can't run, it's over!” Mako stated, the arsonist stopping in his tracks when Reyes jumped out his car too. He bolted to the left, into an alley, Mako following him closely. He might not have looked it, but Mako was in excellent shape. He kept up with the man, who was running at full speed, though he seemed to be getting tired quickly. Mako noticed now that the right sleeve of the man was fluttering behind him, tied into a knot at the elbow, so he was missing a piece of his right arm, or perhaps he'd broken it and it was in a sling? Mako wasn't close enough to see. The alley was one long, straight one and Mako knew this chase was over when Lena pulled up to it in her car, blocking the exit. 

“You're not going anywhere!” Lena shouted, but the man seemed to have no intention of stopping, charging at her. Lena readied herself, but the arsonist was prepared for her move. She grabbed him and threw him, only he managed to shift the balance thusly that Lena threw him the wrong way, unbalacing her in the process. She fell down, the arsonist rolling over the hood of her car and sprinting on after a short moment of recollection. 

“Fareeha!” Mako called at Fareeha, who was just down the street, and quickly caught on to what was happening. She took over the chase from Mako, who jumped into Lena's car and followed them. The arsonist cut into another alley, but luckily Mako knew this area well. They weren't far from his cottage. He turned into the next street, knowing the alley lead here. He drove quickly, knowing they'd come out of the alley any second. 

It happened in a flash, the man shot out onto the street at full speed, Mako hitting him completely unintentionally, though effectively. Mako's insticts took over, his foot slamming the brake hard and forcing the car to a standstill in a matter of a second, the thin man launched from the hood by the sheer force of the collision. The sound of a body hitting the street, Mako shaking with adrenaline and shock. He acted on automatic pilot, opening his door and going over to check if the man was alright. He was moving, groaning in pain. Alive then. Mako was relieved, after all it was hardly his intention to kill him. Fareeha joined Mako, panting from the running, as well as Lena.   
“Good work chief.” Lena grinned. “We got him at last.”  
“Should we call an ambulance?” Fareeha asked, looking at the man at their feet.  
“Yeah.” Mako nodded, taking a deep breath before crouching with their arsonist. “Stay where you are.” he said, the man finally locking eyes with him. 

Angry flaring amber eyes stared at him with fury. Mako was taken aback. This guy seemed so young. He'd expected someone older, someone more experienced. The young man had a gaunt face, wild blond hair partly concealed by his hoodie, bony bruised fingers that were shaky when they clutched onto the fabric of it.   
“Don't move. You might injure yourself further.” Mako said.   
“Get stuffed.” the arsonist hissed, spitting at Mako but not actually hitting him. A fist was raised with the intention of lashing out, but Mako was easily quicker, smothering the movement before it really had begun. The guy flashed his teeth with an aggressive growl, resisting Mako's iron grip despite the fact he could never overpower him.   
“Well well. Maybe we don't need that ambulance after all.” Mako frowned with a little grin. 

He always did like the feisty ones.


	3. Take a chance

“His name's Jamison Fawkes, 25 years old, apparently a high ranking member of the Rat Pack, though not their leader. He refuses to say anything else. Just keeps answering questions with questions.”  
Fareeha was obviously frustrated, waving about the rapport she'd made of Jamison's case. He'd been released to them by the hospital staff this morning, his injuries were only minor and so he was now staying at the station, where he was currently being held in the interrogation room. Mako watched from behind the tinted glass, the scruffy youngster sitting on the chair with his one arm stubbornly crossed, the other unable to join since his right arm was severed from the elbow down, like Mako had noted before. Despite that, his whole demeanor was one of resistance. 

But Mako saw something else in his eyes too. 

Fear. 

The guy was in a strange environment, and not the most welcoming one either. He must not have known much hospitality in his young life.

“Think you can get him to talk, gov?” Lena asked.  
“I'm going to try.” Mako nodded. “Let's give him something to eat and drink first though. That might help warm him up a little.”  
“We're supposed to interrogate the little shit, not pamper him.” Reyes frowned. “He's caused thousands of dollars of damage.”  
“A little kindness goes a long way.” Mako insisted.  
“You're not getting soft, are you?” Reyes chuckled. “Fine, do your thing. Poor bastard sure looks like he could use a good meal.”  
“Can't argue with that.” Lena frowned. “He looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks.”  
“Or bathed. For years.” Fareeha frowned. They shared a chuckle, Mako frowning at them.  
“He might not even have a roof over his head.” he said, slightly judgemental towards his two team members. “No home to go to. No money for food or shelter.”  
“I'm sorry chief.” Fareeha mumbled. “He just got on my nerves.”  
“I know.” Mako nodded in understanding. “Be right back.” 

He bought a nice lunch at the shop opposite the station, coming back and entering the interrogation room. Jamison was still in the same position, glaring at him when he entered. Mako stayed calm, closing the door and sitting down at his own pace before shoving the lunch in Jamison's direction. Jamison's glare intensified, suspicion on his face. He stroked his hand through his blonde hair, revealing the undercut on the left side, and huffed.  
“What's this? A peace offering after you hit me with your fucking car?” he snubbed.  
“Sort of. You looked hungry. It's been a long day for all of us.” Mako said, nodding.  
“Hm, well, I am feeling kinda peckish.” Jamison admitted, looking pensive at the food.  
“Go ahead.” Mako nudged towards the food, Jamison's hand reaching out for the sandwich slowly, almost as if he thought Mako was going to take it away from him again. The look on his face was one of distrust still, but there was a spark of curiousity, too. 

“So, Jamison. I gather that you haven't been very cooperative so far.” Mako said, casually taking out his own lunch.  
“Well I ain't got no good reason to talk to ya. You don't know what they do to the ones who talk.” Jamison mumbled with his mouthful, eagerly digging in. Judging by his enthusiasm, his last proper meal had probably been quite some time ago.  
“Jamison, if it's the rat pack you're worried about, we can protect you.”  
“Yeah. And I'm the bloody queen.” Jamison scoffed. “No one can protect me from them.”  
“You're the only hope we have of catching them.” Mako said. He wasn't usually this honest with suspects, but he was desperate for a clue. Anything.  
“And what do I get in return? A prison sentence of 4 years instead of 5?” Jamison muttered sarcastically.  
“Well, you caused a lot of damage.” Mako argued. “A lot of trouble for us, too.”  
“Nobody died. It's just some rich tit's car, they can get a new one. And sorting out trouble is your job, so quit whining.” Jamison frowned correctively. Mako looked at him for a moment before laughing.  
“What?” Jamison said, disturbed. “What's so funny?”  
“You. You're in our custody, we have evidence of you setting fire to at least one car and pictures of a few others with your handwriting behind it, and yet here you are telling me off.” Mako smiled.  
“Heh.” Jamison grinned slightly, a small shimmer in his eyes before he returned to his stubborn demeanor. 

“How did you end up with the pack?” Mako asked, changing the subject.  
“They found me. I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was sixteen. Took to the streets, made some trouble. You know the stories. Met the wrong people.” Jamison was still reluctant to talk, not looking at Mako directly.  
“Jamison, I'm not your enemy.” Mako sighed.  
“You say after bowling me over.” Jamison snapped. “And please stop calling me Jamison. It makes me feel old.”  
“What should I call you then?” Mako asked.  
“Just Jamie.” Jamie stated.  
“Fine. Jamie, you should really start talking if you're to have any chance at a normal life. I want to help you. I can get you into a witness protection program, reduce your sentence when your case comes to court. You're still young, it's not too late.” Mako said, looking for eye contact, but Jamie denied him, looking sideways. He seemed apprehensive, like he wanted to believe Mako but told himself he couldn't.  
“Well aren't you the morally upstanding policeman? I don't need your sympathy, big guy.” Jamie mumbled, crossing his arm again. “You take one look at me and think I'm someone to be pitied, someone who's fallen on hard luck. But it's got nothing to do with luck. I made choices to survive. I'll make it by myself, just like I always have. I've come this far, I don't need your help.” he finally looked at Mako directly, amber eyes burning with determination. And something else. A spark, a spirit that Mako hadn't seen in a long time.

Mako sighed, getting up and adressing the officer that was in the room with them.  
“Officer, get Mister Fawkes back to his cell, if you please. I have something to discuss with the commisoner.”

“Are you out of your goddamned mind Rutledge?” 

Commisioner Reyes looked at Mako as if he'd just spontaniously combusted. “This is madness.”  
“All I ask is a chance.” Mako said. “The kid's not evil. He just needs guidance.”  
“He caused millions of damage, Mako. How am I going to explain to all the victims of his arsonism that we'll let him off the hook just this once?”  
“So we can excuse murder for your own personal pity project but not for a guy that's not actually harmed anyone?” Mako retorted, scoffing at the hypocritism.  
“I'll have you reminded of your place, Rutledge.” Reyes hissed, getting up and walking over to Mako. “Jesse is not a pity project. And he's still not escaping justice for the things he's done.”  
“But he's being given a chance. That's all this kid needs, too.” Mako held his ground. “You and I both know the rat pack is unforgiving. That he's survived with them for this long is remarkable. He's resourceful, knows the pack inside out. If we can convince him, he will be a very useful asset to our effort.”

Reyes sighed loudly, backing out of his defensive stance. He eyed Mako carefully, sizing him up. Mako waited quietly. He and Reyes had been colleagues long enough for him to know when to speak and when to keep silent. Gabriel was far from unreasonable.  
“How do you think you can convince him?” he asked, eventually.  
“I have a plan. You're going to have to trust me.” Mako said. Reyes rolled his eyes, shaking his head.  
“Fine. But only because you're the best damned detective in this force.” he said, firmly pointing at Mako. “This had better work, you hear me?”  
“Yes sir.” Mako nodded, surpressing a smirk.

“You're doing what?” Jamie stared at Mako with confusion and a hint of fear. “I'm free to go?”  
“Yeah. We don't have enough evidence.” Mako said. “You can leave. Don't let me catch you again.”  
“Not enough evidence? You're kidding me, right?” Jamie said, being escorted out of his cell. He pushed back against Mako's hands, but it was easy for Mako to take him along.  
“Aren't you happy? No prison sentence, nothing.” Mako frowned.  
“But they'll eat me alive if they find me!” Jamie started struggling harder against Mako's continued pushing, there was a franticness to his gestures that conveyed his reluctance very clearly.  
“You'll manage, I'm sure. You have so far.” Mako said, sternly.  
“You don't understand! They know I was in custody! They'll want to get rid of me, even if I didn't tell you guys anything!” Jamie pushed back harder, his thin frame standing no chance against Mako's bulk. “Please, big guy! You wouldn't. This is a death sentence! Please!” Jamie begged.  
“I've been ordered to let you go.” Mako repeated. “Come on, keep walking.”  
“They'll be waiting for me. Please, don't do this.” Jamie kept on resisting, but he stood no chance against Mako's trained force. 

Jamie shivered when they got outside, the winter air biting as the wind howled. Mako felt bad for doing this, Jamie's thin frame looked even more fragile in the cold wind, his neck uncomfortably bare and the skin showing through his ripped jeans. But Mako had to trust his instincts. He handed Jamie an envelope and then turned to go back inside, watching Jamie from the security camera screen at the reception desk. Jamie lingered near the entrance, looking back at the station with frightful eyes, bruised fingers thumbing the envelope for a moment, but then he opened it and read the letter inside. He looked up and around, perhaps hoping for an explanation, but receiving none. He sighed, putting the letter in his inside pocket of his worn bomber jacket before he turned to the street and started walking, dissapearing from the camera's view.

“You think this will work, chief?” Lena asked, leaning over Mako's shoulder as they watched Jamie dissapear from the screen. Mako sighed.

“It has to.”

A few hours later, Mako walked down the little path leading to his front door, the white picket fence closing behind him. He saw no sign of life. Did his plan fail? The letter had clearly mentioned Jamie could take shelter in his house. Mako had even given him the key. In hindsight, giving a serial arsonist the key to his house might have been a bad move, but he had acted on instinct. He had a good feeling about Jamie. But as much as that instinct had said his plan would work, there was no one inside when he got in. 

“Jamie?” Mako asked, just to make sure. But there was no one. Shit. He'd just let their most valuable witness get away for nothing in return. Mako swore under his breath, throwing his coat on the rack and his bag at the foot of it. He never should have trusted that little weasle. Yes he liked that fire in him, the spark in his eyes, but he'd played him like a damned fiddle. He'd been a fool. He sighed, sinking down on the couch. After all that hard work, he'd let their prime suspect escape. What an idiot.

He angrily grumbled to himself as he started on dinner, telling himself what a fool he was, and wondering how to ever explain this to Reyes while he was aggresively cutting up the tomatoes.

His heart jumped at the sound of the doorbell, and he jumped up immediately, pacing to the front door. Could it be-? 

He got a bit of a scare when he opened the door, Jamie not looking quite like he had this afternoon. Jamie had probably already ran into someone from the pack, his face bruised, a black eye and his clothes torn. He was panting, looked like hell, cold and beaten. But it was him. He'd taken the offer. Mako smiled in relief, Jamie just frowning with slight irritation.

“Well, are ya gonna let me in? It's fucking freezing!”


	4. A stranger's kindness

It was nice and warm, the fireplace burned brightly, the scented candles spreading a herbal smell through the living room. Seated cross legged opposite Mako was Jamie, looking at him with a nervous expression. He'd showered and Mako had shared his dinner with him, and now they were on the couch with a cup of tea. Jamie had changed his attitude considerably since the interrogation, he was listening to what Mako was saying, responded to the kindness in turn. Mako watched as the person underneath that tough exterior emerged, slowly but surely. 

“I'm glad you're here, Jamie.” he said, after a short silence.   
“Yeah, yeah, don't let it get to your head.” Jamie mumbled, blushing lightly.   
“So what happened to you after you left the station?” Mako asked, gesturing at Jamie's black eye.  
“Ran into a friend.” Jamie smirked bitterly. “Or at least I thought he was a friend. He's a pack member too. He'd heard of my capture and made sure to beat it into me that I wasn't welcome with them anymore.”   
“I'm sorry. Are you okay?” Mako offered his sympathy but Jamie hardly responded.  
“I knew it would happen. I was lucky it was him. If it had been anyone else they would have done worse.” Jamie sighed. “I've been living with him on and off. Went to pick up some things but I ended up having to scramble out of there with nothing. Oh, and before I forget-” he fumbled in his pocket, taking out the key Mako had put in the envelope.   
“Keep it. You'll need it if you'll accept my proposal.” Mako smiled.  
“Well, we only met last night, marriage is a bit over the top, don't you think?” Jamie joked, hand fumbling with the sweater he'd taken from Mako's closet, which was about seven sizes too big. His giggle was anxious, but the resistant aura around him had dissapeared. Granted he was still very nervous, though that wasn't surprising, all things considered. 

“I feel like I'm trespassing.” Jamie mumbled.   
“I gave you my key.” Mako frowned. “You're here because I asked you to be.”  
“Why, though?” Jamie asked. “I know I don't exactly inspire confidence. Why would you go through all this trouble for me? I'm just a street rat.”  
“You can be more than that. I'm not going to stand by and watch a young life be wasted. A prison sentence wouldn't make things better.” Mako sighed. “I have an idea, if you're willing to hear me out.”  
“You are kind. I don't deserve this.” Jamie said, looking ashamed.   
“You haven't even heard the idea yet.” Mako chuckled. Jamie cocked his head and quietly waited for Mako to continue, looking at him intently. 

“I've spoken to the commisioner and he's agreed to let you off lightly if you help us.” Mako said. “Assuming you do help us, I can let you stay here for as long as you need to get your own place. You'll be actively involved in our investigation, and we'll rely on you to inform us of everything you know about the rat pack.”   
“Wait what?” Jamie frowned. “You're actually offering me a place in your house and team? Why?”  
“Let's just say I've got a good feeling about you.” Mako smiled. “What do you say? I've got a spare room upstairs you can use. We'll figure something out regarding your clothing, too.”

Jamie was dumbstruck, looking at Mako with large eyes. He was quiet for a long time, blinking occasionally while he sized Mako up.   
“You're so nice!” he finally exclaimed, almost annoyed. “Why are you so nice to me?! I'm a criminal! I set things on fire!”  
“You're also a young man that deserves a chance at a better life.” Mako insisted. “I don't believe you're evil. Yes, you've done bad things, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve a chance.”   
“Big guy, you're-” Jamie mumbled. “You're so kind. No one's ever stuck their neck out for me like this. And I'm a complete stranger to you.” he looked like he still didn't understand Mako's motives.  
“So you'll help?” Mako asked, to be sure he'd interpreted that right.   
“Yeah. It's the least I can do for what you're offering me. Thank you.” Jamie said, shoulders dropping in surrender, but he had a warm shimmer in his eyes. “I've never met anyone who thought more of me than just a criminal. I suppose your heart must be big in order to keep that body going though.” he joked, chuckling softly. “I've always wished for a chance like this. I won't waste it.”

“Excellent. Come, I'll show you to your room.” Mako smiled, getting up from the couch and leading Jamie to the guest room upstairs. There was a simple one bed, a desk and a wardrobe, the room not used for anything besides storage and laundry for years now. There was still plenty of space for Jamie though.   
“It's perfect.” Jamie seemed upbeat when he sat down on the bed. “I'm honestly not sure how I can ever repay you for this.”   
“You don't have to.” Mako said.   
“Well, at least tell me your name before I have to find out from someone else.” Jamie looked at Mako expectantly.   
“Ah, I suppose I forgot in the rush of things. My name is Mako. Mako Rutledge.”  
“Thank you, Mako. I'll do what I can for you and your team, I promise.” Jamie smiled.   
“That's all I could ask for.” Mako nodded. “Welcome to your new home.”  
“Thank you.” Jamie got up with the intention of following Mako back downstairs, no doubt for another cup of tea, but he froze, hissing and his hand grasping his ribs.   
“Ahh, shit. I'm sorry, I just-” he sat back down, face in a painful grimace.   
“Are you alright?” Mako asked, seeing how Jamie cringed.   
“Nah, I got beat up pretty bad.” Jamie mumbled. “Probably just bruised but it hurts like shit.”  
“Let me see.” Mako said, slightly worried.  
“There's nothing to see.” Jamie said, pulling back defensively. “But if you have a painkiller, I'd appreciate it.”  
“Yeah, of course. It's downstairs in the medicine cabinet. I'll get one for you.” Mako said, going downstairs to do as he'd said. 

He returned to a jittery Jamie, lying flat on his back, hands shaky. He was pale, thin fingers clutching the fabric of his sweater.  
“Are you sure a painkiller's going to cut it?” Mako asked. “You look ill.”  
“I'll be fine, big guy.” Jamie mumbled. “Just need to sleep. It's been ages since I've had a warm bed.” he smiled feintly, taking the glass and the painkiller from Mako. “Thanks. For everything.”  
“Will you be okay coming with me tomorrow?” Mako asked.   
“I don't know. I'll let you know at breakfast, okay?” Jamie shivered up a rather miserable smile.   
“Okay. Get some rest.” Mako nodded. “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight. And don't worry, I won't set anything on fire. I couldn't after all you've done for me.”  
“That's reassuring.” Mako chuckled, Jamie grinning before Mako closed the door behind him. 

For someone who had a slightly deranged arsonist under his roof, Mako was feeling remarkably calm. Jamie seemed trustworthy, at least so far. Maybe he was being naive. Maybe he would end up getting swindled by Jamie. Jamie certainly was clever enough for it. Mako supposed he would find out in time. He had little choice but to place his good faith in the young blonde. 

Mako went back down the stairs, hearing his cell phone ring from the living room. He hurried over and picked up.   
“Mako, any sign of the guy? You said you'd keep me updated.” Reyes's voice on the other end of the line.   
“I apologize, there was a lot on my mind. But yes, he's here. He's agreed to the proposition. I'll bring him tomorrow if he's feeling well enough.” Mako said.   
“What do you mean?”  
“He got beat up by another pack member that found him while he was retrieving his things from wherever they lived. He's pretty badly hurt.” Mako explained.   
“Well all the more reason to take him along. Angela can have a look at him. And I need to make sure the terms and conditions are perfectly clear.”  
“Alright. I'll do what I can.” Mako nodded. “See you tomorrow.”  
“Yeah. And Mako? Good job. I'm glad you convinced me to trust you.” Reyes had a smile in his voice and Mako chuckled.   
“Should I say I told you so?” he teased.   
“You better not.” and with those words, Reyes hung up, Mako doing the same. 

The next morning was a little strange, because he was woken up by footsteps downstairs and he needed a bit of time to remember that Jamie had moved in with him. This was going to take some getting used to. Mako got dressed and went through his morning ritual in the bathroom, listening for the sounds of Jamie downstairs. It sounded like he went outside, Mako curiously looking out the bathroom window to see how Jamie approached the pig pen slowly. He seemed intrigued by the pigs, the three of them snorting enthusiastically at him, thinking he'd come to feed them. Jamie was unsure of how to approach them, standing at the fence and bowing over to pet them.

Now Mako's pigs were very friendly and they loved some attention, but they were also hungry and they probably thought the hand he extended was filled with food, thus going in rather roughly. Jamie yelped and pulled back, Mako not repressing his chortle. Jamie obviously had no experience with pigs. Maybe not with any animals. Jamie must have heard Mako laugh, because his head snapped to look at the bathroom window, Jamie recoiling when he saw Mako had been watching him. He grinned, caught in the act. Mako opened the window further and leaned out a little. 

“It's their breakfast time too. You can feed them, if you want. Just fill their trough with the feed that's in the shed.” Mako pointed at the shed. Jamie nodded, going into the shed while Mako left the bathroom and went downstairs. He saw that Jamie had made breakfast for them, the table decked with everything you could possibly need for a good morning meal. 

Mako sat down and poured them a cup of tea, starting to make a sandwich when he heard Jamie come back in.   
“Your pigs are very hungry.” he said, taking off his shoes, that were now covered in mud.   
“They sure are.”  
“They tried to eat my clothes.” Jamie grinned.  
“They're just curious.” Mako smiled. “Did you get on alright?”  
“Yeah, they're fed.” Jamie nodded. “Now to feed ourselves, right?”   
“Don't mind if I do.” Mako confirmed. “Did you sleep well?”  
“Yeah, thanks to the painkillers. I reckon I'll be fine if I take a few with me just in case. Your boss probably wants to question me, huh?”  
“Yeah. Reyes does like to take matters into his own hands. He's a good man, though. You can trust him.” Mako assured Jamie. 

“I doubt he's anything like you, though.” Jamie said, taking slices of bread and covering them in chocolate paste. Mako didn't critisize the fact that he layered it on very thickly.   
“I ain't never met someone that's as nice as you. Only people that wanted something in return for their favours.” Jamie shrugged. “They were always out for themselves. Nothing like you.” he smiled warmly at Mako.   
“How's the pain right now?” Mako asked, distracting himself from the sweet smile. “Your black eye seems worse than yesterday.”  
“It's a bit sore. I'll get over it. Had much worse.” Jamie said it casually, and Mako didn't know what to do for a moment. The implication of the youngster having been beat up worse upset him.  
“Jamie, are you okay?” was the first thing that came to Mako's mind.   
“Yeah. I got into lots of fights. I even fought he big boss!” Jamie said, almost proud. “He knifed me for disagreeing with him.”  
“Shit.” Mako mumbled. “How did you survive?”  
“Nearly didn't. My friend brought me to the hospital.” Jamie explained. “That was three years ago though.”  
“And you still wanted to go to jail for them?” Mako frowned.   
“'Want' is a bit excaggarated.” Jamie said. “The pack is – was – my means of survival. I had no other choice.” he sighed.

“Well, you're in a better place now.” Mako said, focusing on eating his sandwich.   
“Yeah. Hey, you think your team is just going to accept me? I gave the black haired girl a pretty tough time yesterday.” Jamie said, probably referring to Fareeha.   
“She's had worse than you, don't worry.” Mako smirked. “It'll be fine.”   
“I guess.” Jamie mumbled, taking a bite of his sandwich. Mako was glad this was going so smoothly. He felt comfortable talking to Jamie, it wasn't awkward silences and glares like he thought it might be. Jamie was, as far as Mako could tell, genuinely grateful for this chance and obviously trying to make the most of it. Mako appreciated that attitude. 

He would need it in the weeks to come.


	5. You have to start somewhere

The station was still quiet, giving Jamie a bit of time to get used to his surroundings. He'd been a bit apprehensive of entering, perhaps scared that it was a trap after all. That they'd seize him and lock him up anyway. The surprise when Lena greeted him like a friend was an endearing sight, Jamie greeting her back with astonishment. 

“So you're here to help, right?” Lena asked, sitting down with them.   
“Yeah.” Jamie nodded.   
“Well, that's good!” Lena said, optimistically. “We might actually stand a chance against the pack that way! Thanks!”   
“You're welcome? I don't know how much I can offer, though.” Jamie said, a little reserved.   
“I'm sure you'll come in handy either way.” Lena smiled. “How did you manage to throw me off balance? You should really show me!”  
“Well I just used my advantage of length for that. Momentum, I guess.”  
“Go on, show me!” Lena said, standing ready. “I grabbed you by the jacket when you were within reach, yeah?” she mimicked what had happened during the charge, Jamie placing a hand on her shoulder and showing her what he'd done. 

“Impressive!” Lena nodded. “I'll need to practice on that!”  
“Good morning team.” Fareeha said, hanging her coat on the stand in their shared office, but her smile faded when she saw Jamie. “Oh, he's here.” she stated. “Seems your plan worked, Chief.”  
“It did. Jamie's here to help.” Mako nodded. He gave Jamie a little nudge, trying to convey that he should apologize for the way the interview went yesterday. Luckily, Jamie caught on quickly.   
“I'm sorry, miss. About giving you a hard time yesterday. I believe we got off on the wrong foot.” he offered an apologetic smile, Fareeha sizing him up for a moment, before she nodded and shook his hand.   
“Well, I suppose you weren't in the most friendly environment.” she said. “It's forgiven. I'm glad you've changed your mind.”

“Rutledge, you and the kid ready to talk?” Reyes asked from the doorway, catching the team by surprise. “Or should he see Angela first?”  
“It's fine. He's ready.” Mako nodded, guiding Jamie along to follow Gabriel to his office. Jamie was looking around, no doubt taking in his surroundings, but he seemed a little nervous. Gabe could have that effect on people. He waited for them at the door, holding it open, Jamie halting and his hand grabbing on to Mako's arm for support. Mako chuckled.   
“It's fine, pretty sure he won't eat you.” he assured Jamie, giving him a gentle push in the right direction. Reyes laughed.  
“I just had breakfast.” he grinned, Jamie easing up and chuckling a little while they entered Gabriel's office. 

“So, your name is Jamie, right?” Gabriel asked, sitting down into his large chair. Jamie nodded, hands folding under the oversized sleeves of his sweater, borrowed from Mako. The clothes were too big, but they'd have to do.   
“So how long have you been with the rat pack?” Gabriel asked.   
“Since I was sixteen, sir.” Jamie replied. “I was kicked out of my home and wandered around, stealing to get by until they found me.”  
“Why were you kicked out?” Gabriel asked. “Did you have an argument with your family?”  
“Oh, no I was raised in an orphanage. There was no more room for me. I don't have any family.” Jamie mumbled, a little withdrawn. Gabriel nodded in understanding.  
“I see. Well, can you start by telling me how the pack operates? Do they have a heirarchy?”  
“They do. The big boss is the Rat King and his two closest henchmen are Bones and Flint. They don't really talk to anyone. They communicate through messages left in certain spots around the city. You never know where exactly, but they have a runner that tells you where to go. Her name is Papers.” 

“Those are very odd names.” Mako noted.   
“Yeah, they're not their real names. I wouldn't know them, I'm afraid.” Jamie sighed. “People get a nickname that obscures the person behind it.”  
“What was your nickname?” Mako asked.   
“I was Little Rat.” Jamie smiled feintly.   
“Seems fitting.” Gabriel offered a friendly smile. “But go on, please. Where do they operate from? What's their agenda?”  
“I've never been to their main hub. It's supposedly near a large pier, but it's hard to find if you don't know what you're looking for. As for their agenda, it's mostly just sticking it to the rich. Though lately it's more grim. I heard of an incident where someone set fire to a house and the family that was living in it lost their children to the flames.”  
“But that wasn't you setting the fire, right?” Gabriel asked.   
“No!” Jamie said, recoiling defensively. “I don't do that. I just targeted cars, the expensive ones, you know? I never wanted to hurt anyone but the rich tit's wallets.” he sighed, biting his lip anxiously. 

“Do you know who did cause that fire?” Mako asked. Jamie nodded.   
“It was my friend, the one I was living with.” he mumbled, reluctantly.   
“Can you take us to him? He must answer for what he's done.” Gabriel said.  
“I know.” Jamie said. “I'll tell you where he lives.”   
“Thank you. You don't have to come with us when we arrest him, unless you want to.” Gabriel looked at Jamie inquisitively.   
“I'd rather not.” Jamie said. “The later they find out it's me that's giving them all up the better.”   
“They will probably put two and two together soon enough.” Gabriel agreed. “I propose you write down everything you know so we have it on hand.”  
“But then what will happen to me?” Jamie asked. “If you know all I know I'm no use to you. Nothing keeping you from just dropping me then.”  
“And what if I promise you that won't happen?” Gabriel frowned.  
“I don't believe you.” Jamie said, clear and without hesitation. “I don't know you. For all I know you'll just put me away again and be done with it once you have what you need.”  
“That's not how we operate, kid.” Gabriel smiled. “You can trust us.”  
“We'll see. You'll receive my report when I've verified that you can indeed be trusted.” Jamie crossed his arm stubbornly, causing Gabriel to grin.   
“You're reminding me of a certain someone. You should have a chat with Jesse when you see him.”  
“Jesse?”  
“He was like you once. A stubborn little guttersnipe we took in to save him from the streets.”   
“Huh.” Jamie huffed, not fully believing him but his curiousity peaked.   
“He's my right hand man these days. Representative at meetings, too.” Gabriel smiled. “I'll see that report whenever you're ready. In the meantime, help Mako as much as you can and I'll sort the legal part of reducing your sentence.”  
“Right. Thanks.” Jamie nodded.

“Mako, treat him as you would treat an intern.” Gabriel nodded towards Mako. “And get him some decent clothes, too. Put it on the station's bill.”  
“You got it.” Mako nodded. “I'm sure Lena will be delighted to take you shopping.” he grinned at Jamie, who scratched the back of his head awkwardly.  
“I don't know if they'd like the look of me in any shop.” he smiled apologetically, Mako rolling his eyes as they got up.

“Oh, and one more thing, kid.” Gabriel said, getting up to see them out. “While you're here, you'll abide by the rules of the force. You might not be an official member, but you'll still show the proper respect.”  
“Yes sir.” Jamie nodded quickly.   
“Alright. Off you go.” Gabriel gestured for them to get out, Jamie following Mako out onto the hallway and sighing when the door closed behind them. 

“How did I do?” Jamie asked while Mako trudged on downstairs.   
“Hard to tell with Reyes. I think he likes you though.” Mako said. “Let's get Angela to take a look at your injuries next before you strain yourself.”

Jamie was more than a little uncomfortable on Angela's table, probably because usually she only researched corpses. Angela was quite excited to have a living subject for once, doing a full body check-up. She was currently looking down his throat with a light, checking his mouth and teeth while she was at it. Mako vaguely saw their shapes through the screen they were behind. They'd erected it on Jamie's request. He didn't want anyone to see him without clothes, but he had no choice but to allow Angela for the check up. 

“Well, for someone who hasn't seen a dentist in nine years your teeth look to be in good shape. I suggest you do visit a dentist when you can to have some pictures taken and see what's really going on.” Angela mumbled. “Let's see about your reflexes.”  
“You're enjoying this.” Mako said accusingly. 

“Of course! I never get a patient that gives me feedback!” Angela said. “Sorry about this, mister Fawkes.” she shone her light down Jamie's eye, checking the reflex of his pupil.  
“You know, for someone that's lived on the street for so long you look remarkably neat.” Angela remarked, moving right along.   
“Should have seen me yesterday.” Jamie grinned. “The big guy's letting me stay in his house. Clogged the shower with dirt when I used it.”   
“Oh, you're staying with Mako? How kind of him.” Angela said. “Is it nice?”  
“Yeah, it's great.” Jamie nodded. “Did you know he has pigs? They tried to eat me!” he teased, Mako chuckling.  
“That's what you get for sticking your hand out during feeding time.” he lectured. “Is he in good health, doc?”  
“He's fine as far as I can tell. Heartrate is a bit faster than usual, but I'm sure that's just nerves. He should be okay with some painkillers and a bit of rest.” Angela smiled.   
“Good.” Mako nodded. “Let's follow that advice. There's painkillers in the kitchen drawer. Get yourself back home and rest up.”  
“You trust me to be alone in your house?” Jamie frowned.   
“It's your house now, too.” Mako noted. “And yes, I do trust you. You have to start somewhere, right?”

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” Jamie mumbled. “I'll see you when you get back, then. Thanks, Mako.” he put his clothes back on and emerged from behind the screen, giving Mako a little wave before he left, Mako smiling in return.  
“What a sweet boy.” Angela said, writing down the details in a report.   
“He is.” Mako agreed. “I had a hunch about this one.”  
“I know. Seems you were right.” Angela smiled. “Seems like he just needs a friend.”  
“He's got one already.” Mako said. “Thanks, Angela.” he left the room, going back to their team's shared office. 

“Welcome back Chief. What's going to happen with Jamie?” Lena asked.   
“He needs to rest up on Angela's orders. But he's told us where to find the one that set that house fire last week. The one that killed three people. So I suggest we get to work.”

“You got it Sir!”


	6. Past pain

Mako had to get used to seeing the lights on when he returned home. There was a figure scurrying around in the kitchen, that had to be Jamie. The chimney was smoking and the pigs snorted happily when Mako entered through the backyard to see if they'd already been fed. They were, the peels and feed still piled in the throughs. Jamie had overdone it a little bit, but that was okay. 

Mako entered through the back door, smelling the lovely odor of what must have been some kind of stew.   
“I'm home.” he announced himself, Jamie shuffling into the kitchen after hearing the sound of his voice.   
“Welcome back. How was your day?” he asked, smiling. He looked so different from when they'd first met. Mako had never seen someone transform this quickly. What a little kindness couldn't do.

“It was a good day. We arrested the person you pointed us to. He was also in possesion of drugs and stolen goods, so that will add up to his sentence. It's a good start. Who knows what he might tell us.”  
“No more than I'll tell you.” Jamie sighed. “Hey, did he- did he say anything? About me?”  
“Not that I know of. Why?” Mako asked,   
“Oh.” Jamie seemed dissapointed, pouting a little. “Well, uh-” he looked a little reluctant, Mako's curiousity peaked.   
“I'd rather not say.” Jamie mumbled, seeming a little down.   
“Okay.” Mako nodded. “What's for dinner?” he had to admit he was a little dissapointed, but pushing wouldn't help. Jamie would tell him if it were really important, he had to believe that.

But Jamie kept thinking it over, Mako could tell by the way he bit his lip and glanced away with doubt in his eyes while they were setting the table.   
“Mako?” Jamie said, eventually.   
“Yes?” Mako turned to face him.  
“Can I tell you something in confidence? I don't think it's relevant to the case but still-”  
“Of course.” Mako nodded. “What is it?”  
“That guy I lived with on and off, he and I were-” Jamie sighed, obviously struggling with the subject. “-We were lovers.”  
“I see.” Mako nodded.   
“Well, not really like as in a relationship but we just- got together every now and again.”  
“I understand.” Mako confirmed. “But he's the one who beat you up like this.”  
“Yes. He has a bad temper. It wasn't the first time he took out his frustrations on me.” Jamie was a little ashamed saying that, though Mako didn't understand why. It was Jamie's ex who should be ashamed, not him. 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, Jamie. Treating someone who is close to you like dirt is despicable. You are not to blame.”  
“Sometimes I really wonder what I meant to him. Probably not all that much.” Jamie scoffed. “A nice fuck every now and again, at best.” he shook his head, obviously saddened.   
“It's alright, you don't have to live that life anymore.” Mako smiled kindly.   
“Thanks, big guy.” Jamie smiled bashfully. “I don't know how I got lucky enough to peak your interest but I'm glad I did.”  
“It was probably that moment where you tried to spit me in the face.” Mako joked, Jamie chuckling.   
“Sorry about that.” he laughed the apology.   
“Well I did kind of provoke it, hitting you with a car and all. Come, let's have dinner. I'm starving.” Mako took his seat at the table, Jamie joining him. 

“So do you live here alone?” Jamie asked, once they'd started dinner.   
“Well I have my pigs.” Mako shrugged. “But yes, other than that, I'm alone here.”  
“Don't you get lonely?” Jamie asked.   
“Sometimes, yes.” Mako admitted.   
“I- I saw the pictures on your desk at work. The other man and the children.” Jamie said, a little ashamed. He probably felt like he was prying, or intruding on something personal.   
“My husband Liam, yes. And our adopted children, Libby and Martin.” Mako smiled. “They- passed away a few years ago.”  
“I'm sorry.” Jamie mumbled, looking away.   
“Sometimes, when i'm here alone, I swear I hear them laughing somewhere in the distance.” Mako smiled reminiscently. “It's like yesterday I saw them last.”  
“That must be hard.”  
“No, it makes me feel happy for what I had.” Mako said. “I'm grateful for them.”  
“What happened to them?” Jamie asked, considerately.  
“We-” Mako sighed, Jamie looking at him with sympathy. “We had a car crash. I was driving. The sun was low and I did not see the lorry that came from the right. There was hardly anything left of the car. I don't remember much else than the horrible sound of metal on metal and the feeling of my bones snapping. When I woke up in hospital and they told me the rest of my family was dead...”

Jamie said nothing, but his hand came to rest on Mako's upper arm, his eyes warm as he smiled comfortingly.   
“Thank you for telling me this.” Jamie said, sincerely. “And for trusting me. I won't betray you.”  
“I'm glad you're here. This house was getting too quiet.” Mako nodded. “A little bit of life will do it good.”   
“It or you?” Jamie frowned with a little smile.   
“Maybe both.” Mako admitted, his hand finding Jamie's hair and ruffling it. The gesture made Jamie giggle, a little blush appearing on his cheeks. 

After dinner, they watched a bit of television, Jamie bundled in blankets on the couch. He was in awe about the good picture Mako had on his screen, because he'd only ever watched television on an old screen or in the store displays. He seemed to really like the drama series Mako usually watched, watching along quietly and sometimes commenting on the things that were going on. It felt good, Mako enjoyed Jamie's company, he was clever and funny, and made Mako feel less old. He'd missed having a friend. 

“I'm going to bed. We'll be up at 8 tomorrow, okay?” Mako got up off the couch. It was nearing 11 and he was tired from a long day of work.   
“I'll be ready and waiting!” Jamie grinned enthusiastically. “So what am I gonna be, huh? Constable? Constable in training?”   
“Special detective constable in training.” Mako chuckled.   
“Really? Wow!” Jamie seemed very excited, his face lighting up and a big grin appearing. “I can't wait to get started!”  
“Good. You will need that eagerness.” Mako nodded. “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight big guy!” Jamie smiled before Mako left the room. 

Mako listened when he went up the stairs, Jamie changing the channel to the news and settling in. He smiled. It felt like they'd known eachother for ages. He was probably foolish to trust Jamie this much this quickly, but he couldn't help it. There was something inside of him that told him Jamie was trustworthy. That his faith was not misplaced. He performed his usual bedtime ritual, showering, brushing his teeth and taking out the next outfit for tomorrow before he sat down in bed and read a chapter of the book he was trying to finish.

About thirty minutes later he heard Jamie come upstairs too, and after a bit of scuttling about, there was a knock on Mako's door.   
“Come in.” Mako said, putting his book away.  
“Sorry to bother you, but I was just wondering what to wear tomorrow.”  
“You and Lena are going shopping tomorrow first thing. Get you some real clothes that actually fit you. Just borrow something from me until then.”  
“Right. Thanks.” Jamie nodded, walking over to Mako's closet and pulling out some jeans and a sweater. “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.” Mako nodded as Jamie closed the door behind him and went to his own room. 

Mako woke to soft footsteps passing his door and going down the stairs. Jamie was trying not to wake him, but Mako was always a light sleeper, the smallest noise could wake him. He listened as Jamie got started on breakfast downstairs, the scent of fresh coffee and toasted bread filling the house. Not the worst way to wake up. Mako got up and felt his back protest against the movement. Waking up was always a problem for Mako. His bones were sore from the years of being in service with the force. He was getting older now and each morning his body yelled at him to slow down. 

“Mako, I got you your morning coffee! Toast is waiting too!” Jamie called, his voice light and cheery. He was full of enthusiasm and it made Mako smile. He lifted himself off the bed and stretched, joints cracking and settling after that.   
“Coming.” he said, so Jamie knew he'd heard him. He got dressed quickly, the scent of a fresh breakfast luring him downstairs. 

“Good morning.” Jamie greeted him in high spirits, smiling warmly.   
“Good morning. You know, you don't have to keep doing this.” Mako smiled.  
“I'm just grateful. I'll get over it in time I'm sure.” Jamie smirked.   
“It's nice waking up like this though, I'll admit.” Mako said as he buttered his toast. “I could get used to it. You make good coffee.”  
“Learned it when I picked up a job at the coffee shop. Only worked there for a few weeks but I can do all sorts.” Jamie said proudly. “I'll show you my foam arts another time though.”  
“I'll look forward to that.” Mako chuckled.

Mako drove them to the station in his car, Jamie constantly switching between radio stations because he didn't like the dj's talking instead of broadcasting music. As soon as Lena got to the station, he sent her and Jamie off for clothes, while he discussed their next move with Fareeha and Reyes. 

“How's the kid holding up?” Reyes asked.  
“Alright as far as I can tell. He's eager to help us.” Mako said. “We'll see how he holds up. Apparently the boy we arrested yesterday was his ex-lover, so that's why he didn't want to come with us.”  
“I see. Understandable. Does he have any other leads for us?  
“Yes, from what I gathered. He'll brief us when he's back from shopping.” Mako nodded. “He's a good kid, Reyes.”  
“I'll take that from you.” Gabriel nodded. “You've taken a real shine to him, haven't you?”   
“He's- I don't know.” Mako sighed. “I want to make sure he succeeds. He deserves a better life.”  
“Hm.”  
“So what's our next move?”  
“We wait for the kid to lay out what he knows. Talk to him, let him give names, draw their locations on maps. We'll take them one by one until only the big shots are left.”  
“Right.” Mako nodded. “Sounds good.”


	7. Jacob

Jamie came back with heaps of clothes, in great spirits, laughing and joking around with Lena. They were getting along swell, something Mako was happy about. It might help Jamie settle in here better. As soon as he was back, they gathered back in Reyes's office, Jamie drawing on the map of the city. He pointed out meeting spots, hiding places, courier routes and everything. 

“Kid, are you sure about this?” Reyes asked, looking at all the red marker on the map.  
“Yeah, I-”  
“-Yes, sir.” Reyes corrected him.  
“-Yes, sir.” Jamie repeated, though Mako detected a hint of resistance still. It made him smirk, though he hid it from Reyes. He knew better than that.  
“It's all that I know of. And it's probably not everything.” Jamie said.  
“Likely.” Reyes agreed. “So where's their main hold up?”  
“The docks are always popular. Easy to get away there. Several old abandoned ships where you can hide.” Jamie explained. “There's no real headquarters. But there should be something at my friend's apartment. A map, he talked about it sometimes.”  
“Did we seize a map from the apartment yesterday?” Reyes asked, Fareeha shaking her head.  
“He must have hidden it. I have a hunch as to where.” Jamie said. “It contains all the routes and locations, including ones I don't know.”  
“We can go back for it.” Mako said. “That map could help us a great deal.”  
“Yeah, you two go back for the map. Meanwhile Oxton and Amari can check out some of the places you've marked.” Reyes said. 

They followed that plan, Mako and Jamie driving over to the apartment in Mako's car. Jamie was quiet the whole way, looking out the window, his hand fiddling with the fabric of his newly bought sweater. The new clothes he was wearing looked good on him, made him look like any normal guy his age. It offered a little perspective on what Jamie could be, in the long run. 

“Mako?” Jamie finally spoke, Mako looking up from his thoughts.  
“Yeah, Jamie?”  
“Can we take along the stuff I went to collect, but couldn't in the end?” Jamie asked, gesturing at his now faded black eye.  
“Sure.” Mako nodded. “Thank you for doing this, Jamie.”  
“It's the least I could do. You've shown me nothing but kindness.” Jamie said. “We're almost there.”  
“You nervous?” Mako asked, noticing Jamie was starting to bite the nails on his only remaining hand.  
“A little.” Jamie admitted. “I have no idea what we'll find. If I was right about the hiding place, or what he's done to my things.” Jamie looked more than a little reluctant and Mako felt compelled to pat his knee, as a gesture of reassurance.  
“I know this is hard for you. But I know you can do this.” Mako squeezed encouragingly. “You've already taken huge steps. And I'm here to help, too. You'll be okay.”  
“Thanks, Mako.” Jamie smiled gratefully. “That's more of an assurance than you know.”

“We're here. You ready?”  
“Yeah. Let's do this.” Jamie nodded, loosening his seatbelt as Mako pulled up to the parking lot close to the apartment. This neighbourhood wasn't exactly well reputed, crime rates were high here, lots of break ins and vandalism.  
“This really where you lived?” Mako asked, intrigued.  
“We stand out.” Jamie mumbled staying close to Mako as they crossed the street. There wasn't really any people on the street, but Jamie still glanced around like they were being watched. 

He was clearly antsy, so Mako didn't linger and they quickly went to the apartment, three floors up in the raunchiest of the apartment buildings along the street. It stank of piss, there was wet toilet paper on the floor, leaves and dirt piling in the corners, graffiti on the wall. The elevator was out of order and the stairs looked ready to crumble, but they had no choice, Mako following Jamie to the third floor. He opened it with the key he still had, entering a small hallway, dirty beige carpet under his feet, the hallway decorated only with a single shoe rack. There was a pile of shoes on it, and all of them looked worn and old. Jamie opened the second door, that lead to the living room. 

It wasn't much better there, the carpet stained and filthy beyond recognition of any colour. The couch had holes and tears in the leather, but it was by far the piece of furniture that was in the best shape around here. There was an ashtray on the table that hadn't been cleaned in several weeks, stuffed full of cigarette butts, an old tv that looked like it could only really broadcast black and white picture, a dead plant on the windowsill, dishes piled up in the sink, mold visible from the front door, where Mako was still standing. 

“I know.” Jamie said. “I didn't have any other options, alright?”  
“I wasn't judging.” Mako replied.  
“But you were disgusted.” Jamie said. “I saw. And I get it. It was this or freeze outside.”  
“I know.” Mako said, quietly. “Come, you need some gloves or you'll contaminate the evidence. Or it will contaminate you, your pick.”  
Jamie came over to him and took the glove, looking at Mako awkwardly. Of course, putting on gloves was hard if you only had one hand. Mako helped Jamie put on the glove, Jamie blushing a little. Mako hoped he knew that he didn't have to be ashamed. 

“Right, let's get that map and my stuff if it's still here.” Jamie muttered, opening the door to the bedroom.  
Mako followed him, surprised that the bedroom was slightly neater and more organized. The sheets looked like they'd been changed recently, the walls were stainless, and the carpet looked cleaner here. But Mako also saw something that made his blood curdle. A dent in the wall, at about the height of Jamie's head, and old, clotted blood on the floor beneath it. Mako noticed his fists clenching, his teeth gritting. Jamie hadn't been very discriptive of the violence he'd endured, but seeing an indication of it made Mako understand just what he might have been through. 

“Here we go.” Jamie mumbled, taking out a key from the nightstand and walking over to the picture on the wall, shoving it aside to reveal a small safe. He opened it with the key and took out several things, including the map, a set of keys, a knife and a stack of money.  
“Good job, Jamie.” Mako smiled, taking the evidence from him and putting it into a bag. “Are your things still here?”  
“Yeah, I saw the box.” Jamie kneeled with the bed and pulled a box out from under it. There were a few things there, some clothes, a scarf, a picture frame and an old letter. Mako offered to help carry the box, but Jamie shook his head. It couldn't have been very heavy, with so few contents.  
“Now let's get out of here. I'm eager to never have to come back here.” Jamie said.  
“Alright. Yeah, I can see why.” Mako agreed. “You sure there's nothing else here that might help our investigation?”  
“Uhm-” Jamie pondered a moment. “Well actually...” he took the box along back to the living room and put it on the table before walking over to the couch. He shoved it off the wall and uncovered a small, hidden compartment in the floor, opening it and pulling out an old shoebox.  
“I wasn't sure it'd still be here. It's an old account book with transactions, names, deals that were made.” Jamie said, giving Mako the shoebox.  
“That will be very useful indeed.” Mako said. “Thank you.”  
“Now can we go?”  
“Yeah. Lead the way.” Mako nodded. 

They loaded Jamie's stuff in the back, and the evidence on the back seat before they drove back, Jamie unusually quiet again. Mako wondered if he should bring up the dent in the wall, if he wanted to know what happened. If he should pry like that. 

“You probably noticed the blood, huh?” Jamie mumbled, unexpectedly. Mako didn't know what to say immediately, but nodded instead.  
“It's mine. It's from the night I came back from the police station.” Jamie explained.  
“I see.” Mako said. Mako lectured himself in his thoughts for not responding with something more sensitive.

“What's that letter in your box? It looks old.” Mako asked, hoping to distract Jamie a little.  
“I-” Jamie bit his lip and closed up, arm folding over chest. “I don't know. At the orphanage they said it was from my parents. But I've never read it.”  
“Why?” Mako asked, considerately.  
“I didn't want to for a long time. I resented my parents. Still do for dropping me into a shit life.” Jamie hissed. “But I could never bring myself to throw it away either. Who knows. Maybe one day I'll be in a place where I can read it and not resent them.”  
“Jamie-” Mako didn't really know what to say, but he still wanted to offer Jamie solace, comfort him somehow, so he offered his hand, Jamie laying his hand in Mako's palm after a short hesitation. Mako squeezed carefully, holding Jamie's hand until he had to switch gears. Jamie smiled softly when he returned to looking out the window, rain starting to fall outside. 

It was pouring it down by the time they got back, the two hurrying inside to present what they'd found to the team. Fareeha and Lena weren't back yet though, giving them some time to eat lunch. Mako treated Jamie to another lunch from the place next door, Jamie munching away eagerly, seated at the intern desk. Mako was at his own desk, mainly thinking about what he'd seen while he slowly worked through his lunch. 

“Jamie-” Mako got up and walked to the board with pictures and notes.  
“Hm?” Jamie looked up curiously.  
“Is there a lot of violence in the Rat pack?” Mako asked, updating the board with their new info.  
“Yeah. You don't go by the rules you're basically dead.” Jamie quickly swallowed his food.  
“Really? That severe?”  
“Yeah, there's a reason I wasn't eager to talk.” Jamie nodded. “It's not because they're so friendly.”  
“I get it.” Mako nodded. “Well, while we wait for Fareeha and Lena, we might as well interrogate the guy they arrested yesterday.”  
“Wait, Jacob?” Jamie looked up, disturbed.  
“You don't have to come along. You can watch from the blinded window if you want, though. But I have to interrogate him, no way around that.”  
“I'll- yeah I'll watch from the window.” Jamie nodded.  
“Anything I should know before I go and talk to him?” Mako asked.  
“No. Nothing you don't know already.” Jamie shook his head. Mako could tell Jamie was reluctant to see his ex again, and Mako understood. He needed to interview him, however. It was standard protocol. 

Mako went to collect the young man, Jamie going to the viewing room beside it, the two rooms separated with a large window with blinded glass on one side. Mako sat the suspect down and an officer joined them, Mako starting the recording sequence.  
“8th of January, 14:23, participants are Mako Rutledge, interviewing the suspect Jacob White.” he started the recording with the necesarry data as always, then turning his attention to Jacob.  
“Jacob, I heard you weren't very cooperative with the other interviewers.”  
“They ain't shit.” Jacob snubbed.  
“You know why you're in here, I presume.” Mako said.  
“Yeah caus' you kicked my door down and made a mess of my apartment!”  
“You mean we seized several types of drugs and narcotics from your place.” Mako frowned.  
“Whatever.” Jacob crossed his arms. His greasy brown hair fell to the side with a swish, the pale skin underneath in stark contrast to his dark brown eyes. His eyes, nose and lips were red, probably because he'd been rubbing them in withdrawal from the many things he used.  
“Jacob, you realize how much trouble you're in? Along with the drugs, you were in possession of an account book, and the names in that book place you in contact with the Rat pack.”  
“The fuck? How'd you find that book?” Jacob looked up, disturbed.  
“Forensics is very thorough, Jacob.” Mako said, calmly browsing his papers, taking out a photo of said book. “So you admit it's yours?”  
“I don't admit shit.” Jacob snapped.  
“Alright. What about the map?” Mako moved on.  
“The ma- shit.” Jacob stood up and started pacing, hands behind his head, frantically mumbling.  
“Shit. Shit, shit shit.” Jacob shook his head. “Fuck!”  
“So I take it that's yours too. You'd best start talking.” Mako said, unimpressed with the display.  
“Fuck man, first you take Jamie and now you take the rest of my life-” Jacob suddenly crouched down, hands rubbing at his eyes.  
“Jamie?” Mako frowned, wondering why he'd bring him up.  
“My boyfriend, man. You arrested him like three days ago, then let him go. It's your fault he's running for his life out there now! And now me, too! You think you're solving things but you're just making it harder for people who are barely getting by as it is!” Jacob ranted, angrily.  
Mako almost asked if it was their fault Jamie had a black eye and an array of bruises as well, but controlled himself, remembering Jacob had no idea Jamie was watching this. 

“So Jamie was a pack member, too?” Mako decided to play dumb.  
“Yeah, he's my boyfriend man, and I had to put him out on the street, had to tell him to run. God, I miss him.” Jacob sobbed. “You had to make it impossible for him to live out here, didn't you? He could be dead in a ditch somewhere and do you care?!”  
“Jacob, focus please.”  
“I was stupid to throw him out, I never should have done it. I just – I was so scared that if they came for him they'd just off me as well- and now I'm here anyway!” Jacob seemed lost in his own misery, sobbing on the floor. 

“Officer, bring mister White back to his cell please. We'll continue when he's calmed down a little.” Mako said, getting up and stopping the record. He passed Jacob without so much as a glance. He'd seen this type of person before. Manipulative, twisting the truth. He had put Jamie out on the streets knowing he would be hunted. Mako waited outside until the officer had removed Jacob from the interrogation room, watching a crying Jacob dissapear around the corner. This couldn't have been easy to see for Jamie, Mako quickly going into the observation room to check on him. 

He found Jamie standing there, arms crossed, troubled frown on his face. His eyes looked wetter than usual, the beginning of tears making him sniffle.  
“Are you okay?” Mako said quietly, Jamie shaking his head.  
“I didn't think-” Jamie swallowed, and the twitch of his mouth corner made Mako feel a stab in his chest. A shaking hand hid Jamie's face from Mako, hid the tears he couldn't stop. Mako stepped closer, and that really was all he needed to do, Jamie seeking shelter in his arms. Mako was no expert at offering comfort, but right now all Jamie seemed to need was support. Assurance, a safety net. Mako couldn't help but stroke his hand over Jamie's head, Jamie gradually calming down. 

“Ugh, sorry-” Jamie wiped his face with his sleeves, smiling apologetically. “Guess my feelings for that asshole aren't completely gone after all.”  
“It's alright.” Mako smiled. “Do you want to go home?”  
“No, no.” Jamie shook his head. “I'd prefer some distraction.”  
“Okay. Get a drink before we go back to the office, alright?” Mako said.  
“I will. Thanks big guy.” Jamie smiled up at him with a grateful shimmer in his eyes, Mako's heart making a little jump. Jamie gave him another cuddle, snuggling a little before he let go.  
“You're welcome.” Mako smiled warmly at his protege, their eyes lingering for a moment, Mako feeling his cheeks burn up at Jamie's lovely, fond expression. Jamie was blushing slightly as well, seeming bashful when he stepped back. 

“Well, let's see if Lena and Fareeha are back?” Jamie suggested.  
“Yeah, let's.” Mako nodded, opening the door for Jamie to go first.


	8. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a shorty this time!

Lena and Fareeha were indeed back from their scouting mission, and they had seen a few suspect people hanging around the locations Jamie'd pointed out as hotspots, but while they were there, nothing too suspicious had been happening. They'd snooped around a bit, and found the hidden routes that were also on the map.

They'd investigate further next week, the map and the book Jamie and Mako had found had to catalogued and scanned in, so they headed home for the weekend, but it'd been a busy day. Jamie seemed tired, only speaking on and off during the car ride home, and once they got home, he took a painkiller and went for a nap. Mako'd wake him up when dinner time came around. 

He was just sitting around watching t.v. When he remembered Jamie's belongings were still in the car, so he got up and went to take out the box, bringing it inside. Mako had an indulgent browse, looking over the stuff, particularly the letter, but he wouldn't dream of opening it. All he did was read the words on the front, written in graceful cursive. To Jamie, our beloved son. 

Beloved, right. Mako nearly scoffed as he put the letter back in the box and picked up the picture frame. It had the picture of a cat inside it. A dark grey cat with green eyes. That peaked Mako's curiousity. He looked at the back of the picture frame and saw something scribbled in pencil.  
Princess.  
Probably the name of the cat. Mako smiled. It looked like the cat was in Jacob's apartment on the picture, which raised a few questions. Jamie hadn't mentioned a cat while they were there.

“Mako?” Jamie's voice had Mako jumping a bit, seeing him come down the stairs in his comfy clothes.  
“Oh, hey Jamie.” Mako smiled. “Sorry, I got curious.”  
“It's alright. Nothing in there you're not allowed to see.” Jamie said with a comforting smile. “I trust you didn't open the letter.”  
“Of course not. I wouldn't.” Mako confirmed. “But who's Princess?”  
“Oh, Princess.” Jamie smiled reminiscently. “She was my cat. I rescued her from the streets and raised her. But-” he sighed. “-I had to give her to a shelter. Jacob didn't look after her when I was gone. Didn't feed her, or allow her inside. Only when I was there. I made the choice to give her a chance at a better place, and the shelter would be able to get her neutered and treated for fleas and stuff.” Jamie seemed sad, looking at the picture with a smile.   
“You made a good decision, Jamie.” Mako said. “I'm sure she's happy, safe and warm somewhere in a loving home.”  
“Yeah, I hope so.” Jamie nodded. “I still miss her though. She was really cuddly and honestly better company than Jacob.”

“Jamie, about Jacob-”  
“Oh boy.” Jamie giggled, but Mako could see he loathed the subject.   
“Come and sit with me for a second.” Mako said, calmly.   
“Alright.” Jamie gave in, both of them sitting down in front of the t.v. 

“What he said today doesn't sit right with me.” Mako admitted. “It sounds like he's trying to win my sympathy and make it all not his fault.”  
“You'd probably be right. He did that all the time when we were together.” Jamie nodded.   
“And what he said about you. That he missed you, that he never should have thrown you out. It just- it doesn't add up.” Mako said. “Because he admitted he did it to save himself, making it even worse.”  
“He's an asshole.” Jamie said quietly. “I know that. He's just lying to save himself. Again. I've heard him lie and sob a thousand times. This one was no different. It just hit harder because I thought I'd built a wall. That I knew better.” Jamie sighed. 

“Okay, something else then.” Mako mumbled, a little reluctant. He didn't want to ask this, but he had to. Jamie looked at Mako apprehensively, but he didn't say anything, waiting for Mako to continue.   
“Did you use any drugs? At any point before we met?” Mako decided to just be straight forward, it'd be easiest that way.   
“I-” Jamie grabbed his arm at the elbow that was severed. “- I can't really use it well by myself. Jacob sometimes helped me if I wanted something, but it wasn't often.”  
“So you're not addicted?” Mako asked, to be sure.  
“No. I used it-” Jamie sighed, obviously uncomfortable. “-I used it to forget. If just for a little while. I don't really get a rush from them, it just makes me drowsy, helped me sleep.”  
“I see. You let me know if you have any trouble with cravings, alright?” Mako said.  
“I will.” Jamie promised. “But I don't foresee any. I might get cravings for cigarettes, though.”  
“Is that something you want to give in to?”  
“No. I've not smoked for a while now and things are fine, so-” Jamie shrugged. “I just like a cigarette when I'm not doing anything, mostly.”  
“Well then we'd best keep you busy.” Mako smiled. 

“Hey, Mako?” Jamie said, contemplative look on his face. “Do you think- do you think that maybe you can go easy on Jacob? He's not a bad guy, really-”  
“Jamie, he beat you on the regular.” Mako frowned.   
“It's the drugs that made him do that.” Jamie said. “He used to be different.”  
“You mean the drugs gave him an excuse.” Mako said. It might have been harsh, but Jamie had to start accepting that leading a new life meant leaving Jacob behind.  
“You don't know that.” Jamie mumbled, but he was reluctant to argue with Mako.   
“Jamie- Look at me.” Mako smiled patiently, Jamie glancing over, though he was hesitant.  
“I've seen guys like him a dozen times. They use and abuse until they've had enough of you. I know it's hard to come to terms with it, but you deserve better.”  
“You don't know him-” Jamie shook his head, emotional. “I can't just- I can't just let him go, right?”  
“I won't rush you, but ultimately, you have to let go of the past. I can't help you with that.” Mako said. Jamie looked away, shaking his head with a sigh.   
“I guess- I guess you're right.” he said, quietly. “It's just hard, you know? Letting go of someone you once loved.”  
“I know.” Mako nodded. “I don't expect you to be over it in one day. It will take time. And I'm here if you need help.”  
“Thanks, Mako. I mean it. You're doing so much for me. I feel guilty for taking up so much of your time.”  
“Don't. You're here because I want you to be. You're worthy of a better life. And I actually really enjoy your company.” Mako smiled. “You have to believe that.”  
Jamie smiled lightly. “It's all up from here.”  
“You're right.” Mako said with encouragement. “And I say to celebrate that, we've earned ourselves takeaway!”  
“Oh sweet! Can we get Fish and Chips?!” Jamie cheered.   
“Oh yeah.” Mako grinned, taking out his phone and delighting in the excited grin on Jamie's face. Mako grinned back before he ordered, Jamie wiggling excitedly. 

“Yes, I'd like two large Fish and Chips please, and two large cokes with them as well.”


	9. A cold winter morning

The next morning Mako took his time to doze, really rest to be ready for the rest of the day. He didn't hear Jamie yet, so he turned on his side to enjoy a soft doze.  
He wondered what it was going to be like, spending off time with Jamie. Wondered what Jamie liked to do when he had time to himself. He supposed he'd find out. It was a lovely day, judging by the sun coming through the curtains. 

When he finally found it within himself to get out of bed, it was well into 10 am. He put on his bathrobe and went downstairs for his morning coffee and paper read, surprised to see the door to Jamie's room was open, and his bed empty. Did he get up before Mako woke? 

Mako got to the kitchen, brewing a fresh coffee. The sun hit the kitchen through the large windows that looked out over the garden, Mako noticing a seated figure by the pond. He smiled when he saw Jamie, sitting legs crossed by the small pond, eyes closed and soaking in the sun, a mug of hot tea in his hand. He was clearly having a quiet moment to himself, so Mako decided not to disturb him, instead opening his paper and starting to read it.

But he found his eyes kept wandering to Jamie, who looked almost divine in this light. It was a dewy, cold morning, his breath visible in the sunlight, that framed him beautifully. He was wearing a comfortable orange sweater and loose joggingpants, that looked very cute on him indeed. The steam from his mug only added to the almost magical atmosphere, Jamie's content expression being the icing on the cake. 

He looked serene, untroubled, even though Mako knew he wasn't. But it was nice to see he was able to let it go and relax despite all the trouble he'd been through recently. Mako hoped one day Jamie could truly be as carefree as he seemed here. 

He kind of wished he could capture this image and frame it up on his wall, it made him feel calm just looking at it. When he looked again, Jamie was getting up from his spot, walking back to the house, up the porch and entering through the large glass doors.

“Hey big guy.” he smiled, sitting down next to Mako.   
“Good morning Jamie.” Mako smiled, sipping his coffee. “You were up early.”  
“Yeah, couldn't sleep anymore. My head was just filled with thoughts about yesterday.” Jamie nodded. “It was nice to have some quiet time to myself though. It's such a quiet neighbourhood too.”  
“That's part of the reason Liam and I chose this place.” Mako remembered. “Liam was a very private person, he liked to sit in the garden by himself for hours. It really was his place to recharge.”  
“I can see why.” Jamie smiled. “It's a beautiful garden.”  
“I do my best to maintain it as good as I can.” Mako said.   
“Where did your husband use to sit?” Jamie asked.  
“He sat on the porch most of the time. He didn't much like the sun.” Mako chuckled. “I used to accuse him of being a vampire.”  
Jamie giggled a bit, taking a sip of his tea afterwards and letting out a deep sigh.  
“Jamie-” Mako said, putting down his cup of coffee and turning his head to the young man next to him.  
“Yeah?” Jamie looked up with curiousity at Mako's tone.  
“Would you like to own a cat again?” Mako asked.   
“I'd love to.” Jamie nodded. “One day, when I have the space and money to keep it.”  
“What if I told you I think this house lacks the presence of a cat?” Mako smiled, seeing Jamie's expression change from confused to excited, back to confused and finally finishing with amazement. 

“What?! For real?” Jamie frowned, unsure whether or not to be happy.  
“For real. It'll be your cat, I'll help you pay for everything and you can take it along when you're in a better place.” Mako nodded.  
“Oh man.” Jamie covered his nose and mouth with his hands, removing them quickly to reveal a huge grin. “Yes! That'd be awesome!”  
“Alright, let's go see if there's a cat that suits you in the shelter today.” Mako smiled at Jamie's enthusiasm.   
“Shit-” Jamie laughed, but Mako saw tears appear in his eyes as well. Mako offered a comforting rub of Jamie's back, Jamie sniffing.  
“It's fine, I'm just overwhelmed by your kindness. Again.” Jamie chuckled. “You're the best, Mako.”  
“You're welcome, Jamie.” Mako smiled when Jamie came in for a hug.   
“I mean it, I can't believe you're doing all this for me.” Jamie mumbled. “It's amazing. You're amazing.”  
“Just wait until you've tasted my famous beet carpaccio.” Mako joked, hopefully hiding that bright red blush on his cheeks succesfully.   
“You all just do it so easily.” Jamie wondered, looking at Mako with confusion. “It comes natural.”  
“Jamie, I'm treating you like a normal person.” Mako smiled. “It makes me sad you haven't known much kindness in your life.”  
“I guess I never knew.” Jamie sighed. “Makes you even more of a golden ticket.”  
“I do it gladly for someone as grateful as you, Jamie. You're a special kid.” Mako smiled, Jamie giggling a little.

“Come on then, let's get breakfast in and let's go buy the neccesities we need for a cat, then visit the shelter.” Mako said.   
“Yeah!” Jamie nodded, hopping off the crutch and starting on making breakfast. 

They got a few neccessities from the pet store, like food, brushes, a flea collar, a cat toilet, food bowls, toys, and a nice basket. They'd made a list, so they wouldn't forget anything. And then it was off to the shelter. Mako had never been there before, so he looked around curiously as they were lead around the facility, past the dogs and into the cattery. 

Jamie listened intently to the employee that was showing them the cats, a sweet elderly woman who volunteered here. The cats were her project, and when Jamie told her about his rescue of Princess, she got a look of recognition in her eyes.  
“So you were that lad. I barely recognize you now!” she exclaimed, surprised.  
“Yeah, I wondered if you might remember.”  
“I do remember.” she said. “You were the one who took her off the streets and brought her here.”  
“Yeah. Did she- did she go to a good home?” Jamie asked, after a short hesitation.  
“Actually-” the older woman thought for a moment. “I'm not actually allowed to tell you this but since you're the one who brought her here I guess it's okay. She was rehomed but they returned her a few days ago. Said she was skittish, not good with the child they had.”  
“They returned her? So she's here?” Jamie said, surprised.  
“Yes. In the quarantine we keep cats in before placing them in the cattery. She's less than friendly now though. I don't know how she will react to you. But it's worth a shot.”  
“Are we allowed to go into the quarantine?” Mako asked.  
“Not strictly, but what are they going to do, fire me?” the elderly woman shrugged. “Come on.”

She lead them along to a smaller room, off the side to where they kept the rabbits and other rodents.   
“Here, come in and close the door.”   
Mako and Jamie did just that, the woman then leading them through a narrow path between cages at both sides, stopping near the end.  
“We put her here so she could have some peace and quiet. She seems to not like hustle and bustle very much.” the woman gestured to the cage on their left, Jamie stepping forward carefully. Mako heard a low growl coming from the cage, instinctively trying to protect Jamie by pulling him back by the shoulders. Jamie looked up at Mako, laying his hand on one of Mako's assuring him with a nod that everything was fine. Mako nodded in turn, releasing Jamie so he could go closer to the cage.

Jamie crouched and carefully glanced inside, the low growl continuing.  
“Hey Princess, hey girl-” Jamie smiled, recognition in his eyes. “It's really her, Mako!”  
“Just- be careful, okay?” Mako mumbled.   
“It's okay, Princess.” Jamie said, quietly. He slowly extended a hand inside, the growling ceasing as the cat sniffed his scent.  
“I know, I look different, don't I? Don't worry, I'm here to take you with me. And you'll never have to go back here, I promise.” Jamie said. “It's okay, girl.”  
“She's been very shy, I wouldn't be surprised if she wouldn't approach.” the woman said.   
“She was shy when I found her as well. She still followed me home.” Jamie mumbled. The cat had stopped growling and now looked more curious, sniffing Jamie's hand and rubbing against it.   
“Look, she recognizes me! Told you!” Jamie grinned, scratching her behind the ears. It seemed he was right, the cat came out of her cage and turned circles around Jamie, rubbing against his legs and meowing conversationally. 

“Well, she definitely didn't do that with any of the people here.” the old woman rubbed her hands together as she watched her evil plan come to fruition.   
“Of course not, she doesn't like strangers.” Jamie smirked. “Scratched Jacob when he tried to pet her.” he carefully picked her up like you would hold a small child, the cat seemingly just fine with it all. Her apprehensiveness had dissapeared, she was completely comfortable with Jamie.   
“Mako-” Jamie looked at Mako with large, begging eyes. “Can I take her back? It's your house she'll be living in, after all.”  
“Of course, Jamie.” Mako smiled. As if he was going to make Jamie leave behind the cat he rescued from the street in the first place. Jamie's face lit up, an excited grin from cheek to cheek as the old woman went to get a travelling basket for Princess. 

“I can't believe she actually got returned a few days ago. This has to be fate!” Jamie said, over the moon.   
“It certainly seems that way.” Mako smiled.   
“Everything's gonna be fine, Princess. You're gonna come home with us! And you're gonna stay with me, the rest of your life.” Jamie smiled, cuddling his face into Princess's fur.  
“It's good to see you so happy.” Mako said, chuckling.   
“It's all because of you.” Jamie smiled shyly at Mako, a bright blush on his cheeks. “I bet Princess will love you. She's a great judge of character. Aren't you, sweety?”   
“You sure seem to have a connection.” Mako nodded.   
“She was my only friend for a time.” Jamie mumbled. “I'm really glad I've found her again.”

Mako carefully leaned in and looked at Princess, hearing her purr when Jamie stroked her head.  
“She's cute.” Mako smiled.   
“Yeah she's got charm.” Jamie chuckled. Mako noticed how close they were standing, Jamie's warmth radiating onto the side of Mako's face. He glanced to the side, seeing Jamie's radiant eyes beam up at him. He felt his heart jump at Jamie's adoring expression, goosebumps making the hair on his arms stand on end. It was a complete surprise, a feeling he hadn't felt in quite a few years. He felt his own cheeks flush, smiling a bit awkwardly at Jamie. He could feel Jamie's breath on his skin, see those entrancing amber eyes in all their glory, nearly getting lost in their playful glow. 

“Here you go, I have a travel basket just for her!” the elderly woman came back in with a big smile, the two stepping apart quickly.   
“Perfect, thanks.” Jamie smiled, working with the woman to get Princess into the basket. 

Mako kind of lived the next fifteen minutes in a daze, until they stepped outside of the office and got hit by the fresh air. Then he kind of pulled together, blinking a few times and coming to his senses while Jamie took Princess into the car, placing her on his lap.  
“You coming?” Jamie asked, looking at Mako. He was acting so casual Mako had trouble believing that little moment had even happened. The moment of quiet intimacy they had just there, in the privacy of the dark room full of animal cages.   
“Yeah.” Mako said, getting behind the wheel. “Sorry. I just- was thinking about how much of a nice coincedence it is to have found Princess again.”  
“Yeah.” Jamie nodded. “I'm so happy. I get a second chance at giving her a good life!” he smiled, wiggling excitedly.   
“That's good. How did you actually find her?” Mako asked, to get a bit more time to realize what had just happened. He shouldn't be this stunned. He shouldn't have felt that way when Jamie was so close to him. Not the way he used to feel. He hadn't thought it possible.

“Mako-” Jamie said, petting Princess through the cage.  
“Hm?”  
“I'm sorry if this is prying, but I wondered something.”  
“What is it?”  
“I don't see any pictures around, from your late family?” Jamie said, carefully.   
“Oh, no.” Mako nodded. “I don't put much stock in pictures. I have my memories of them.”  
“I see.” Jamie nodded. He returned to cooing with Princess, Mako quietly driving them back home.


	10. Bruises

Once back home, Jamie got Princess all settled in, putting the things they bought in place while Princess explored the house. Mako went to sit on the porch with a glass of lemonade, taking a moment to himself. He sighed, enjoying the winter sun in the quiet of his garden. It was always moments like these that made him realize he needed this. Peace and quiet, to allow his mind to rest. He watched how the pigs scurried around in their pen, rolling in the mud and snorting as they tilled the soil. It always made Mako smile to see his pets so careless, so relaxed and happy in their existence. 

He could almost imagine Liam sitting there next to him. He was always good at reminding Mako to take a break every now and again. Mako smiled reminiscently, It was probably moments like these that Mako missed him most. Lonely moments when his mind was allowed to wonder, allowed to remember. What if..

With a sigh, Mako sat back and took a swig of lemonade. It'd been six years since Liam and the children passed away. But the feeling he had today, when Jamie was so close to him, it was all too familiar. But that wasn't something he ever expected to feel again, not after the accident. 

“Princess, no!”  
Mako was roused from his thoughts by a racket from the kitchen, seeing a grey wind pass by and a distressed Jamie following it. He wanted to give chase as Princess zipped off into the garden, but slipped on the slippery wet wood of the porch, falling down hard before he'd even reached the stairs down to the garden. He wanted to get up again, but clutched his chest in pain, staying down with a hiss.   
“Jamie, are you okay?” Mako quickly got up to check on him, worried he might have hurt himself.   
“Ah, yeah fine. Go get Princess, please, she's not allowed to leave the house for a few weeks yet.” Jamie groaned, obviously in pain.   
“I think Princess can find her way back just fine. You're hurt.” Mako said, kneeling next to Jamie.  
“Just another hit to the bruised ribcage. Please, just get her.” Jamie said, face wrought with pain.  
“Alright, alright.” Mako muttered, descending the stairs to chase the cat. She was happily exploring the garden, drinking a little from the pond when Mako walked up to her. She was quite happy to be picked up and carried back, Mako putting her inside before going back to Jamie. He'd managed to sit up, but he still looked miserable. 

“There, now will you accept help?” Mako said, helping Jamie to his feet.   
“I can walk by myself.” Jamie mumbled stubbornly, but he did lean on Mako as they went inside. Mako let Jamie sit on the couch, Jamie grimacing, arm still wrapped around his chest.  
“Do I need to call a doctor?” Mako asked, worried. “Let me see-”  
“No-!” Jamie tried to ward Mako's hands off, but with only one hand that was hard to do.  
“Jamie, I'm just trying to help.” Mako insisted.  
“I don't want you to see-” Jamie shook his head, retreating as far as he could from Mako, his hand slapping against Mako's to get them off.   
“Don't want me to see what?” Mako asked, surprised by Jamie's reaction. He decided not to push, instead waiting for Jamie to calm down.

“I don't want to be any more trouble to you than I already am!” Jamie kept shaking his head, keeping Mako at a distance with his hand on Mako's chest, pushing away even though Mako had already retreated.

“Jamie, look at me.” Mako demanded in a calm, decisive voice, snapping Jamie from his frantic behaviour. He looked at Mako with a resistant fire in his eyes, much like the fire Mako recognized from their first meeting. Mako gently took hold of the hand on his chest, removing it slowly.   
“It's okay. You can trust me. I won't make you show anything you don't want to show, but I'm only trying to help.” Mako said, staying calm. Jamie swallowed, coming down from his slight panic. Mako noticed now that Jamie was shaking, thin fingers trembling in Mako's grip. 

“What's wrong?” Mako asked, softly.   
“Sorry.” Jamie mumbled. “Jacob sometimes- when he got a bad trip-”  
Jamie hesitated, but that was really all Mako needed to hear. He could feel his teeth starting to grit at the thought.   
“I'm sorry, when you gripped the edges of my shirt I just-” Jamie shook his head, Mako nodding.  
“I understand.” he said. “Can you remove your shirt for me then? I'm worried about you.”  
“Y-yeah, alright.” Jamie nodded. “Hold on, I just need to-” Jamie's tongue slipped over his lips as he untucked the shirt beneath his sweater and pulled them both over his head simultaneously. Mako was shocked to see all the bruising, Jamie turning away with shame on his cheeks.  
“I didn't want you to see. Didn't want you to feel guilty.” he mumbled.  
“Is this because of the car collision?” Mako asked.  
“Largely, yeah.” Jamie nodded. “Guess there's going to be some more now though.”  
“I'm sorry Jamie.” Mako said. “I'll get a cold compress.”  
“It's fine, big guy.” Jamie said. “I mean I kind of warranted it with setting a car on fire.” he looked calm now, almost submissive. Mako realized he was still holding Jamie's hand, squeezing gently.   
“Do you want a painkiller as well?” he asked, Jamie nodding meekly in response.

Mako got up to get it, Jamie's hand sliding out of his and falling back into Jamie's lap. Mako went to the kitchen cabinet to get the painkillers, then took a cold pack out of the fridge. Jamie'd said didn't want him to feel guilty about hitting him with a car. He didn't want to be more trouble than he already was. It broke Mako's heart when he realized Jamie'd probably only ever been treated as a burden. Even by the one that claimed to love him. The one that claimed to love him but used him as a punching bag when he'd had a bad hit of drugs.

Mako sighed and brought the first aid kit as well as a glass of water along to the couch, sitting down next to Jamie. Jamie let Mako bind the ice pack in place with a bandage, then took the painkiller. He was quiet all along, Mako breaking the silence eventually.

“You're not a burden, you know.”

Jamie looked up with surprise, slight confusion perhaps.  
“You're clever, funny, strong, and I couldn't imagine a better partner.” Mako smiled.  
“Aw, big guy.” Jamie smirked, nudging Mako playfully. “Gonna make me blush. Keep going.”  
Mako laughed, patting Jamie's back gently, careful of the bruises.   
“Well, alright. You're very caring, loving, friendly, great company, intelligent-”  
“Stop it!” Jamie prodded Mako's belly with a laugh and a bright blush on his cheeks. He chuckled it off, Mako squeezing his shoulder gently. Jamie looked at him for a short second before hugging him, face nuzzling into Mako's neck.   
“Thank you. I mean it.” Jamie said quietly. “You're the first real friend I've had.”  
“C'mere.” Mako pulled Jamie onto his lap for a proper cuddle, squeezing gently, feeling how Jamie wrapped his bare arm around his neck. It felt nice, close and fuzzy.  
“I'll try and be a good friend too.” Jamie promised.   
“You don't have to try. You already are.” Mako said, squeezing tighter before letting Jamie back down on the couch.   
“Thanks, Mako.” Jamie smiled gratefully. “I'll be okay. You just have a way of making me feel like everything's gonna be fine.”  
“I'll do anything in my power to help.” Mako promised.  
“I know. You're a good man. A truly good man.” Jamie sighed. “And handsome too. Seems I hit the jackpot.”  
“Rascal.” Mako ruffled through Jamie's hair, Jamie giggling playfully. Princess had come around to the couch, producing a loud merp as she hopped on and started rubbing against Jamie's chest.  
“Yeah, you like Mako too, don't you?” Jamie smiled as Princess rubbed her head on Mako's arm.   
“She's a cute cat.” Mako smiled, petting Princess's back. Princess responded by starting to purr. Loudly.   
“See? Match made in heaven.” Jamie smiled.   
“Get some rest, Jamie. That's the best remedy against those bruises.” Mako said.  
“Yeah. You're right.” Jamie nodded.   
“I'm going to get some groceries, be back soon.” Mako said, getting up from the couch. It was getting late in the afternoon, but the shops would still be open for a few hours.  
“Okay.” Jamie nestled in the pillows of the couch. “Could you indulge me and bring me a big bar of chocolate? I'll make sure the tea is ready when you come back and we can share?”  
“That sounds lovely.” Mako smiled. “I'll see you in about an hour.”

Mako never really much liked doing groceries, but having someone else to buy for was a nice change of routine. And Mako wanted to be sure he had everything Jamie could want. He probably hadn't had much luxury in his life, so Mako didn't see the harm in buying something extra for his new housemate. He bought several flavours of tea, the requested chocolate, but also a few extra bags of crisps, extra soda, ingredients for a lush three course dinner, the freshest bread and toppings, and some sanitary items, such as toothbrushes and toothpaste but also deodorant and some shampoo. It'd been an expensive day what with all the supplies they'd bought for Princess and now this, too. 

Oh well, Mako supposed it was all worth it in the end. To see Jamie happy was enough reward for him. Mako remembered the feeling from when they hugged, feeling Jamie's face nuzzled in the space between his neck and shoulder. It felt good, like he was able to offer Jamie the shelter he needed. But it made him feel something else too. When he held Jamie, he'd seemed so thin and fragile, add that to the bruises and scars and Mako couldn't help but feel like he wanted to protect him, wanted to help him become healthy again. He was on the right track, now Mako just had to help him keep going in the right direction.

When he got back from shopping, Jamie was asleep on the couch, Princess on top of him. He'd found a blanket and taken a pillow from the couch for his head. He looked peaceful, Mako smiling at Jamie's sleeping face. He carefully stroked a strand of hair out of Jamie's face, his skin warm and soft. 

Mako made them tea and served it on the platter with chocolate, Jamie waking up to the sound of him in the kitchen.   
“Oh that was a nice nap.” he grinned, smiling. “I feel much better.”  
“Good.” Mako said, sitting down with him. “I brought a few different kinds of chocolate since you didn't specify.”  
“I love it all.” Jamie smirked, taking a big bite out of one of the chunks.  
“I can tell.” Mako chuckled. “I bought some more essentials, like toothbrushes, shampoo and evertyhing. I hope I bought the right brand.”  
“Mate, I don't have a brand. And you shouldn't have.”  
“It's okay.” Mako assured him. “I want you to feel at home.”  
“I do feel at home.” Jamie smiled. “And this is delicious. Thank you.”  
“You're welcome.” Mako nodded. “I don't exactly mind it either.” he affirmed those words by taking a bite of the hazelnut chocolate. He sat back on the couch, enjoying the chocolate and the tea with Jamie in relative silence. Jamie seemed calmer now, more comfortable than before. He was enjoying his hot tea and chocolate with a blisfful smile, closing his eyes to take in the flavours.

“I'm sorry about what Jacob did to you.” Mako mumbled. It'd been on his mind for a while now, anger rising whenever he thought of what Jamie must have endured.  
“Me too. He used to be different. Used to be a decent guy. I think that's why I put up with it for as long as I did.” Jamie mused. “Do you think he can one day go back to the way he was?”  
“Possibly. But it's not your job to make sure he does.” Mako said. “You've given him enough chances.”  
“I know.” Jamie nodded. “I have to move on.”  
“Yeah. I know it's hard to leave behind someone you loved, but sometimes to grow you have to let people go.” Mako said.   
“You're probably right. At least I didn't have to lose him the way you lost your husband. How do you ever move on from that?” Jamie asked.  
“You don't. Not really.” Mako sighed. “They're always with you. But the pain fades over time, and sometimes you'll remember them when you see something that reminds you of them.”  
“Like what?” Jamie asked, curious but yet considerate.  
“Liam used to love collecting playing card decks. He had all sorts and themes. Whenever I see a pack of unusual playing cards somewhere I think of him. A few months ago there was a nature themed pack of cards for sale at the mall. I bought it for him, added it to his collection in the attic.” Mako smiled at the memory.   
“That's lovely.” Jamie smiled. “That you still keep his collection going.”  
“It gives me a bit of comfort. I know he probably isn't watching over me from upstairs but-” Mako shrugged. “I felt like he was with me again for a moment when I did that. That's probably silly, isn't it?” Mako chuckled.  
“I don't think that's silly at all. You loved him.” Jamie said. “And he's still part of you.”  
“Yeah. He is. But just like you, I have to move on. Find my place, happiness, and maybe love again as well.” Mako said. “Liam would have wanted me to move on.”

Jamie nodded quietly, sipping his tea. Mako did the same, the last of the sunlight dissapearing behind the trees when he felt a very ginger touch on his upper arm. Jamie was leaning against him, thoughtful look on his face. Mako smiled quietly, lifting his arm to let Jamie come closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Jamie smiled and nestled against Mako's side, head rested on his shoulder. 

“To think last week I was still scraping by for a meal.” Jamie mumbled, shaking his head with disbelief. “It's all going so fast.”  
“It must be quite daunting to you.” Mako said.  
“Yeah, a little. But it helps that you're here. I can't really explain but- I trust you.” Jamie said. “I was taught never to just trust someone. You can't trust anyone out there. But you- I've never just instantly felt comfortable with someone like I have with you.”  
“Instantly?” Mako teased.   
“Okay, maybe not after you ran me over.” Jamie giggled. “But ever since.”  
“I'm glad.” Mako chuckled. “I won't betray that trust, Jamie.”  
“We'll see.” Jamie said, chuckling playfully. He stayed in Mako's embrace, closing his eyes. Mako didn't particularly feel like shrugging him off, he was warm on his side and it was endearing to see him nodding off, Mako taking the mug of tea from his hands before he'd spill it and burn himself.  
“Rest up, I'll get started on dinner.” Mako said, quietly. Jamie nodded meekly, allowing Mako to get up from the couch before laying down again for a second short nap.


	11. Facing the past

They spent the weekend mostly resting from there, lounging about the house with nothing really to do, Jamie slept a lot, recovering from his bruised ribs, but he was lovely company, helping out where he could in the household, even though he didn't have much experience. Mako was happy to show Jamie, who participated with interest. He was ready to do his part and it was nice to not have to ask everytime. 

When Monday rolled around, they returned to the station in a whole different mood than the week before. Having spent the weekend together had changed something between them, made them both more comfortable around eachother. It'd been a great experience, and Mako was learning what it was like living with someone all over again. Jamie was a lot more messy than him, left his things lying about, and Mako had nearly tripped over Jamie's used towel when he came into the bathroom this morning, after which Mako had a small fit. But there used to be a lot more clutter in the house, years ago. It came with having young children. Now Jamie wasn't a young child but he sure did make a mess like one. He left his breakfast plate and cutlery on the table, crumbs all over, and Mako was starting to find things Jamie'd used all over. But Mako realized he liked it. It felt homely.

“So what's the plan for today?” Jamie asked, as they got out of the car.  
“You're going to get some necessary supplies so you can actually work at the desk you're using. Pens, noteblocks and the like. And after that we're going to Angela's office, she will have made progress on the forensics.”  
“What about Jacob?” Jamie asked.  
“I'll interview him again at the end of the day.” Mako said. “Do you want to watch again?”  
“I want to be there with you. I want to look him in the eyes.” Jamie said. “Can I?”  
“I suppose. Are you sure you're up for that?” Mako asked, a little worried.   
“I am if you're there.” Jamie nodded.   
“Okay.” Mako said. “I'll make sure to remember.”  
“Thanks.” Jamie smiled. “I want to know for sure if he's just lying to save his own skin.”

“Hey James, Chief!” Lena greeted them as they entered the office. “Had a good weekend?”  
“Yeah, though not very exciting. Mostly took our time to rest.” Mako said.  
“Oh yeah, you must be tired from all the first impressions.” Lena nodded in sympathy towards Jamie.   
“A bit. There's a lot going on right now.” Jamie admitted. “But I'm well rested now, ready to get on the case!”   
“Good! So what's the plan of attack?” Lena asked.  
“One thing at a time, you and Jamie get some office supplies from the storage, and I'll go and ask Angela about the forensics.   
“Alright. Come on James, let's get you outfitted.” Lena gestured for Jamie to come along. 

Mako got a few minutes to himself before Fareeha came in, followed by her mother. Ana had retired but still came around to the station regularly. Today she moved on to see gabriel in his office after a short greeting, however. 

“Sorry I'm late Chief, traffic.” Fareeha apologized.   
“Don't worry about it.” Mako said, glancing over the board with the evidence. The book they'd retrieved from the apartment was on the table, Mako browsing it. Jamie's alas, Little Rat, was in there a few times too, but other than that Mako recognized nothing. Jamie's name was mostly mentioned in regards of delivery and the car fires, but there was one that stood out.   
“Make deal.” Mako mumbled, as he read it. What could that even mean? It wasn't all too long ago. A month or two. What deal? And he made it together with someone called Sly Fox. Who was that? Mako would have to ask Jamie that when he came back.

Speak of the devil, he just walked back in with Lena, carrying a stack of noteblocks and other office neccesities.   
“Jamie, I noticed something in the book.” Mako said. “What's this deal you made?”  
“Oh, the deal? It's ah-” Jamie plopped down the books on the desk and thought a moment. “Can I see?”  
“Here.” Mako handed over the book.   
“Hmm, oh yeah I did that one with Jacob. His codename is Sly Fox. He said we were just delivering some merchandise to a friend.”  
“Merchandise?” Fareeha frowned suspiciously.  
“Drugs.” Jamie confirmed. “Jacob tried to keep them hidden from me so they must have been heavy. I don't know what kind.”  
“No suspicions?” Lena asked.  
“Probably coke.” Jamie shrugged. “It was white powder.”  
“Hm.” Mako nodded, taking the book back. “How did you deliver it?”  
“We dropped it off to a courier who'd take it to the customer.” Jamie said. “We always worked with an inbetween.”  
“Makes sense.” Fareeha nodded. “Did Jacob do many of those deals?”  
“It was his thing in the pack. He volunteered for it.” Jamie nearly spat that, clearly conveying his dislike. “Him and his friend, Racoon.”   
“Racoon seems a big shot, I see his name a lot in the book.” Mako noted.   
“He is. But even the pack doesn't really know where he hides out. He only comes out of hiding for deals.” Jamie muttered.   
“Hmmm.” Mako thought a moment. “Would he come if you contacted him?”  
“Probably- but news about my capture must have spread by now. They won't trust me anymore. Might even kill me if they get the chance.” Jamie said, hesitant.  
“We'll be watching, of course. We won't give them a chance.” Mako said. “But we need to start taking the big shots.”  
“I get it. I know how to contact Racoon. Give me a time and place and I'll make sure he's there.” Jamie nodded.   
“No way you are. Tell us how you contact him.” Fareeha disagreed. “You could just be passing along a secret message for all we know.”  
“I- I wouldn't!” Jamie said, defensively. “Contacting them isn't easy. There's couriers at certain places and certain times that will convey the message for you, and I have no idea if they've been warned about me or not, so they might just not accept my message.”

Mako noticed Reyes had wandered past the door and was listening in on them now, while Jamie and Fareeha argued. Mako waited too, curious to see what would emerge from this.

“I don't think we should be trusting you as much as we do.” Fareeha admitted. “Sure you've told us a few things but where's the real proof that you're commited?”  
“Commited?” Jamie's voice broke, he was offended, and angry. “How commited do I have to be? If I go out there they'll be looking to kill me! I'm literally risking my life! You have no idea what they do to the ones who talk!” 

There was a long silence as Fareeha looked at Jamie with a troubled frown. Jamie looked back with determination, still agitated but not aggressive. 

“What do they do?” 

Reyes entered, making everyone in the room look up. Jamie gasped and then swallowed before taking a deep breath.   
“They don't just kill you. That'd be too easy.” Jamie said quietly. “They prefer to drown their victims. If they can't drown you they'll cut out the tongues and let them bleed to death.”  
“Damn.” Lena nodded, kind of impressed.   
“I see.” Reyes nodded. “Where is the courier for Racoon based?”  
“Around here.” Jamie pointed at a rather busy shopping street's corner on the map. “The courier hotspots are marked with a bird. All I have to do is approach her, say the passphrase and give her the message.”  
“Passphrase?” Mako asked, curious.   
“The owl flies at midnight.” Jamie rolled his eyes. “It's a way to know for sure it's a pack member talking.”  
“Right. Then I think we have our work cut out for us.” Reyes said. “Fawkes, make sure you look believable, maybe get back into your old clothes? Do what you can. We'll be waiting on the opposite corner of the street in civilian. Just in case things go south.”  
“Yes sir.” Jamie nodded, and this time the words of respect came much easier than before. 

They prepped for the mission, Jamie getting back into his old, smelly clothes. The bomber jacket with way too many patches looked odd on him now that he was so clean. Mako kept worriedly glancing at him as they drove to their destination. The clothes were too dirty for the person in them. Too grey, too colourless for Jamie's radiant eyes. 

“Stop here.” Jamie said, eventually. “It's best if they don't see me getting out of the car.”  
Mako glanced at Reyes, who was in the backseat. He nodded, Mako nodding as well.   
“Jamie-” Mako had to say it. They couldn't afford the tiniest mistake.  
“Yeah?” Jamie asked, leaning on the door.  
“Dirty yourself up. You look too clean for your clothes.”  
“Good call.” Reyes agreed.   
“Okay.” Jamie nodded, closing the door and starting to walk down the street towards the destination. He stopped by a puddle and dipped his hands in, grinding the dirt under his fingernails before rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair. He glanced at the car for approval, getting a thumbs up from both Reyes and Mako. 

Mako watched with worry as Jamie dissapeared in the crowd. He hated having to leave him alone on something like this, who knew how the courier would react to his approach? What if things got out of hand? He tried to spot Jamie, but he'd probably already gone inside. 

“Hey Mako-” Reyes said, climbing into the passenger's seat.   
“Hm?” Mako barely looked up from his surveillance.  
“You holding up alright with the kid in your home?” Gabriel asked. “Must be strange to have someone living with you after all that time.”  
“Yeah, it is. But Jamie's great.” Mako mumbled. “He's a good kid. Just hit a wrong turn in life.”  
“Yeah.” Gabriel agreed. “How long has it been since Liam passed away?”  
“Six years and a bit.” Mako replied. Gabriel had been an important support for him throughout the mourning and revalidation process, arranging Mako's paperwork, taxes and bills while he was down and out, as well as having taken care of his pigs and garden during the weeks Mako'd been in the hospital.  
“You seem different.” Gabriel noticed.   
“Different?”  
“More energetic. More life to your eyes.” Gabriel clarified. “I think it's good you have someone living with you again. It might have been what you needed.”  
“Maybe it was.” Mako smiled lightly.   
“The kid seems to have taken a real shine to you, too.” Gabriel said. “He seems much more commited and talkative now.”  
“He's a clever, wonderful young lad.” Mako nodded. “I'm glad he's been given this chance.”  
“Only because you saw it in him.” Gabriel said. “Otherwise he'd been rotting away in a cell still.”  
Mako shivered besides his will at that sentence.  
“Well then it's good I did see it.” he mumbled. “There, he's coming back!”

Jamie came pacing back to the car, hands in his pockets while he nervously glanced around, checking if he was being followed. He quickly got in the car, Mako driving off immediately.  
“How'd it go?” Reyes asked.  
“She accepted the message and would relay it to Racoon.” Jamie nodded.   
“Excellent. Did she say anything else?”  
“No.” Jamie shook his head. “But that's normal.”  
“Okay. Well, let's hope this works out.” Reyes mused. “Nothing out of the ordinary otherwise?”  
“No. It went really smooth actually.” Jamie said, kind of surprised.   
“Good. Let's get back to the station and brief the rest about the meeting with this 'Racoon'.” Mako nodded. 

Back at the station, Jamie got dressed back into his other clothes while Mako briefed the team about this meeting with Racoon. They'd have Jamie meet him in a park, with a team waiting in hiding to arrest him. This was a bit more tense because Racoon was known to be violent and dangerous, putting Jamie at risk. Mako'd drawn out the map of the area, explaining the plan to the team and Jamie once he'd come in. 

“We'll stay in hiding until Jamie gives the signal or if I decide we step in. The codeword is Rats.” Mako started off with the most important piece of info. “Jamie's going to give the signal when he thinks it's safe enough for him. Racoon is known to be violent, so we want to make sure he doesn't attack Jamie when he catches on to what's happening.”  
“Don't worry James, we got your back!” Lena assured him, patting his shoulder.  
“Thanks, Lena.” Jamie smiled gratefully at her.   
“The meeting will happen tonight, at 10 pm in the Saint Charles park.” Mako said. “Be ready. And bring your bulletproof vests. We'll find you one too, Jamie.”  
Jamie nodded nervously. He had to be anxious about this whole meeting, but they also still had to do the interview with Jacob. 

When the team dispersed Mako stayed with him, Jamie tensely rubbing his hands together.   
“You okay?” Mako asked.   
“Nervous. Really nervous.” Jamie said. “I'm scared of seeing Jacob again.”  
“I know.” Mako rubbed Jamie's back comfortingly. “It's going to be okay. Are you ready? They should have him ready and waiting for us in the interrogation room.”  
“Yeah, I think I'm ready. What should I do?”   
“I won't record. We have to see how he reacts but if he does respond badly I'll be there to protect you.” Mako promised. “What are you hoping for?”  
“I don't know. I guess I just want to know if he ever really cared.” Jamie mumbled. “Let's just get it over with.” he stood up and gestured for Mako to lead along.  
“Alright.” Mako nodded, still slightly worried but doing as Jamie'd asked. Perhaps he was right, and it was time to get it over with. 

Mako just hoped he was right.


	12. Confrontations

Mako opened the door to the interrogation room, seeing Jacob's figure in the chair from the back. He looked even more antsy now, scratching his arms, looking up frantically when they entered. Jamie shuffled in while Jacob's attention was on Mako, but his whole posture was hunched, as if he was trying to hide.   
“Jamie-?” Jacob gasped, his eyes large with surprise.   
“Hey Jacob.” Jamie smiled politely.  
“What are you doing here? I don't understand-” Jacob looked at Jamie like he was on fire. “Did they arrest you again? Why do you look so different?”   
“They didn't arrest me, Jacob.” Jamie said, avoiding Jacob's gaze. “I'm here because I want to be.”  
“Did you come to help me get out? So we can escape the pack together?” Jacob was obviously confused, looking at Jamie with puppy eyes.   
“No.” Jamie shook his head. His hand curled into a fist on his knee, knuckles white. “You threw me to the wolves to save yourself and now you expect me to want to save you?”   
“Jamie-” Jacob shook his head with a sad frown. “I wasn't thinking straight. I regret throwing you out, your friend will confirm that.” Jacob glanced at Mako. “I had a breakdown in here last week when he interviewed me. I've missed you so much, Jamie-” Jacob reached over the table and laid his hand on Jamie's, though Jamie did nothing to return the gesture.

“I know you did. I was watching.” Jamie said, gesturing to the window. “I'm not buying it anymore, Jacob. I need to move on. You're not in the right place to have a relationship with anyone. I hope you can see that. I hope you get better someday, and that you'll find a way out of this mess, just like me. But I can't heal you and it's not my job to do so.” He pulled his hand back, hiding it under the table.  
“Jamie, are you saying-”  
“We're over, Jacob. We were over for a long time. Even before this all happened.” Jamie said, fingers tensely in the fabric of his cardigan.   
“You can't leave me.” Jacob said, begging. “You're all I have left.”  
“You turned me out on the street when I needed shelter the most. If it hadn't been for Mako the pack would have already found me. A total stranger showed me more kindness in a day than you did in the whole time we were together. If I really was so important to you, then you should have treated me better.”

“Did I not let you live with me? Kept you from freezing on cold nights? Let you share my food, my bed?” Jacob started sounding more argumentive, Mako sitting up to assert himself and show that he was ready to jump in if needed.   
“That's the minimal of what you should do if you dare call yourself someone's boyfriend.” Jamie mumbled. Jacob's frown turned angry, Jamie already retreating physically.   
“Stop saying these silly things. You know it was always meant to be us against the world. So this cop let you stay at his house, big deal. You're being irrational and ungrateful. Don't let the bad drown out the good. We were happy most days.” Jacob said, voice harsher than before.   
“You were happy most days.” Jamie argued. “I didn't even dare make a noise in case you decided to take your frustrations out on me again.”  
“Jamie-”  
“No, Jacob.” Jamie shook his head. “I won't listen. It's over.”

Jacob growled, his fist banging on the table, and Jamie flinched hard. Mako didn't wait for Jacob to jump up and reach over the table, he grabbed him before he could even make a move, twisting his arm behind his back and restraining him. 

Jacob struggled, frustrated groans and cries filling the room while Jamie stayed as far away from the commotion as possible. The officer that'd been outside came in and helped Mako cuff Jacob, the two having to force Jacob out of the room and back to his cell. He was shouting illegibly, snarling, kicking and screaming until they finally shut the heavy metal door of the cell and drowned out the noise. 

Mako hurried back to the interrogation room to check on Jamie, but he was gone, Mako returning to the office in hopes of finding him there.  
“Hey chief.” Fareeha greeted him when he came in. “How'd the interview go?”  
“Where's Jamie?” Mako asked, ignoring her question.   
“Haven't seen him, why?”  
“I'll explain later, I need to find him.” Mako mumbled, leaving the office again. 

Mako checked the bathroom, but finally saw Jamie sitting on a bench just outside the station. Mako approached carefully, Jamie had his face covered with his hand, shaking lightly.   
“Hey-” Mako said, so Jamie wouldn't get a jump scare.  
“Oh, hey-” Jamie looked up and smiled lightly at Mako, Mako sitting down next to him.   
“I'm sorry you had to see that.” Jamie apologized.   
“I'm sorry too. That you had to go through that.” Mako sighed. “You okay?”  
“Not really. But at least it's over and done with.” Jamie shrugged. “I just needed the confirmation, I guess. That it really wasn't love.”  
“It really wasn't.” Mako assured him. Jamie nodded, sniffing.  
“You did great.” Mako said, Jamie sinking his head onto Mako's shoulder. Mako wrapped an arm around Jamie, squeezing gently.

“I feel like shit.” Jamie confessed. “I'm hurting, inside and out.”   
“Well the day is coming to an end, so why don't you go home early? Get a nice shower and take a nap. I'll bring back some dinner for us.” Mako suggested. “I need you sharp for tonight.”  
“I know. I'll do my best.” Jamie promised.   
“I know.” Mako stroked his hand through Jamie's hair, Jamie smiling fondly.  
“Thanks, Mako.” he sighed. “However shit it all feels, it's a relief to have it done.”  
“You did good, Jamie.” Mako smiled. “That was a big step.”  
“I'll see you at home then?” Jamie asked, getting up from his seat.   
“Yeah, I'll see you when I get back.” Mako nodded. 

Mako wrapped things up at work as quickly as he could, not wanting to leave Jamie alone in this state for too long. When he got home he found Jamie tuckered out on the couch, Princess crying in the kitchen for food. Mako quickly fed her so her cries wouldn't wake Jamie up, then went for a shower before he started making dinner. 

When he got back down Jamie was awake, sitting up and stretching on the couch.   
“Oh, hey you're home.” Jamie smiled.   
“Yeah, didn't have much to do anymore at the station. Everything's prepared for tonight.”  
“I'm really wondering wether or not Racoon is really going to show.” Jamie sighed. “He might just send one of his henchmen.”  
“Does he have a lot of henchmen?”  
“Some. Not as much as the Rat King.” Jamie shrugged. “Rat King never shows his face to anyone but his inner circle.”

“Want some burgers?” Mako asked, moving the veggie burgers about in the pan. He was kind of done talking about work, and wanted to lighten the mood, at least until they had to go out again in a few hours.  
“Oh you've no idea.” Jamie nodded. “I'm so hungry!”  
“You feeling better?” Mako asked.  
“Yeah. That nap really helped. Thanks for letting me go early.” Jamie smiled, sleepily rubbing his eyes. “It's been an eventful day. And it's not over yet!”  
“I know it's a lot to take in, but you're doing great.” Mako said, letting the burgers drop on a plate from the pan. He carried them to the table along with the toppings, all piled on the tray.   
“Hmm, delicious!” Jamie grinned eagerly, throwing as much as he could onto the bun before adding the burger. 

They shared some small talk over dinner, watching tv and eating their burgers. After dinner, Mako went to feed the pigs, Jamie coming along to help. He was curious about the pig's names, Mako telling him every single one.   
“You really know em all by look?” Jamie asked, incredulous.  
“Oh yes. I've had them for years!” Mako nodded. “Just like you would know Princess anywhere.”  
“I guess I would. But about that, Mako-” Jamie said, seeming shy all of a sudden.  
“Hm?”  
“I just wanted you to know how much this means to me. Having a home, a real friend, Princess-” Jamie shrugged. “But above all I'm so grateful for the feeling of safety.”  
“You don't have to keep thanking me, Jamie.” Mako said, blushing as he waved Jamie's compliments away.  
“Yes I do!” Jamie insisted. “You're going above and beyond for me. And I really, truly, deeply appreciate it.”  
“You're welcome.” Mako accepted the praise awkwardly. He never knew what to do in situations like these. Jamie looked at him with a bashful smile, red on his cheeks. 

Mako barely registered the thought to reach out and touch Jamie's cheek, Jamie looking surprised but not pulling away. He smiled when Mako rubbed his thumb over his skin, leaning his head into Mako's hand with a tender gaze. Mako could do nothing but look back, returning the gentle smile.  
Jamie seemed hesitant to move, but he eventually cocked his head and sighed.  
“I wish I'd have found you sooner.”   
“I kind of wish that too.” Mako said, quietly. “I'm just glad I found you in time.”  
“Only just.” Jamie smiled. “But I should get ready for tonight's scheme. Focus my mind. Take some time alone.”  
“Alright.” Mako let his hand down so Jamie could move but Jamie didn't leave immediately. He first stepped forward and stood on his toes to place a sweet, heartfelt kiss on Mako's cheek.   
“I'll see you in a bit.” Jamie smiled, turning around and leaving the pen. 

Mako stood in the pig pen for a while watching Jamie leave and even after that, heart thumping in his chest while his pigs scuttled around him. Finally, he felt a warmth spread out over his chest, his lips smiling uncontrollably. He didn't really know what was happening, but it felt good and he had no intention to stop it. 

He shivered when he noticed how cold it was, quickly going inside. He heard Jamie walk about upstairs, probably taking a shower. He started preparing, but Mako found his hand travelling to the place where Jamie'd kissed him, even though there was nothing to gain from it. It just felt special. Significant. Warm.

It was almost time to get going though, Mako sorting everything he needed before calling Jamie. Jamie came downstairs looking anxious, probably still nervous about the whole meeting.  
“You ready to go?” Mako smiled gently, Jamie returning the smile with a nod. He went up front to Mako's car, Mako driving them to the designated park. 

Once there, they saw all the other cars in position, Lena, Fareeha, Reyes, Alexandra, and Jack were all there, hidden from view. Jamie nervously glanced at the park, knuckles white as he fiddled with his coat.   
“Remember the plan?” Mako asked, just to check.   
“Yeah. Just nervous.” Jamie nodded. “Racoon can be a bit unstable, though he is kind when you approach him right. He's just- we have a history.”  
“What about?” Mako asked.  
“Ugh, I'm not proud of it but-” Jamie sighed, looking reluctant. “When money got tight I sometimes had to resort to erm- fuck, this is hard to talk about.” Jamie shook his head in shame.  
“Jamie, I will never judge you.” Mako smiled. “You can tell me.”  
“I know. I'm just ashamed of having to resort to- physical things to be able to pay for food.” Jamie mumbled.   
“Physical things- you mean sex?” Mako said, surprised.  
“Yeah, things like blowjobs and stuff...” Jamie said, mumbling still.   
“So what does Racoon have to do with that?” Mako frowned.  
“He set me up with people. And like- helped me out once or twice as well.” Jamie muttered bashfully.  
“You mean you helped him out in exchange for money.” Mako said, Jamie nodding.  
“I know it's not glamorous but I had to eat.” Jamie said, defensive.  
“I understand.” Mako nodded. “I'm sorry you had to do that to survive.”  
“Yeah well it's served it's purpose. I just hope I never have to do that again.” Jamie sighed. 

“We're here. Come on, let me check if your mic is stuck on properly.” Mako said, fiddling with the edge of Jamie's shirt and the small microphone they'd placed on the inside. Mako flipped the switch to turn it on, Jamie testing it.   
“Should be good. Everyone receiving me?” Jamie asked, several voices answering through the comm system in the cars. Jamie wasn't carrying an earpiece, it'd be too easy to identify.   
“Alright, everything is in place. You ready?” Mako asked.   
“Yeah.” Jamie nodded. “I think so. I'll go and wait at the meeting spot for five minutes. If he's not showing up I'll come back immediately.”  
“Okay, good. Good luck, Jamie.” Mako said, giving an encouraging squeeze of Jamie's leg before Jamie got out of the car. 

A few minutes passed and there was nothing but static from Jamie's clothes occasionally, but then a voice started talking, a little soft, but Mako could make out the words if he tried.  
“Hey Little Rat.”  
“Racoon.” Jamie's voice, a bit surprised. “Didn't think you'd show.”  
“Well what can I say. Got a bit a soft spot for you.” Racoon said it with playfully, hinting at the past Jamie'd told Mako about. Mako had to keep himself from gritting his teeth, clenching his fists instead.  
“I'm flattered.” Jamie chuckled to play along.   
“What did'ye call on me for?” Racoon asked.   
“Jacob's in jail and his apartment's been sacked by coppers. I need a new adress to stay at.” Jamie said, improvising. Mako was impressed, this was a perfectly legit reason to contact someone.  
“I see. Well you must be relieved in some way then.” Racoon said.  
“A little bit.” Jamie admitted.  
“Oh come on, he was an asshole and you got the brunt of that.” Racoon scoffed.  
“Can you set me up?” Jamie asked, changing the subject back.  
“I can. Some shopowners living down in about the same neighbourhood as Jacob, they just went bankrupt. Won't take much to get em out. Nice lil' apartment too.” Racoon confirmed.  
“Sounds good. How much?” Jamie asked.  
“30 grand. Can you handle that?”  
“Yeah, Jacob had a little- extra savings I managed to salvage.” Jamie confirmed. “He won't be needing it anymore.”  
“Heh, you got that right. Boss is gonna have a great time with him I'm sure.” Racoon laughed.   
“For once, I'm not going to stop him.” Jamie said, joking along with Racoon.   
“So when can you pay?”  
“Whenever you've got the place for me.” Jamie said. “Let's hope it won't have rats like Jacob's apartment did.” 

“That's the signal, go go!” Reyes ordered, everyone coming into motion. Mako jumped out the car and ran to the designated meeting spot. He got there just as Reyes did, both of them jumping onto Racoon, Jamie staying well away as was planned beforehand.

“What!? What the fuck, I'm just talking to my friend! I didn't do nothing!” Racoon said, offended. “Rat, quick, run!”  
“No, Racoon.” Jamie shook his head. “I'm done running.”  
“What- you're with the cops?! Oh you little-” Racoon swore, but then laughed. “I guess you weren't as numb as you appeared, well done Little Rat!”  
“Take him to the van, ladies.” Reyes said, handing Racoon over to Fareeha and Lena. Racoon came easily, still laughing. 

“Well, that went smoothly. Well done, Jamie.” Reyes praised. “That was some quality improv.”  
“Thanks sir.” Jamie said, smiling, though he didn't really seem happy.  
“Alright, get him home, Mako. We'll handle Racoon.”  
“Will do.” Mako nodded. “Come on.” he nudged for Jamie to come along. Jamie was quiet during the car ride back, going straight up to bed when they arrived home. 

Mako thought about what he learned about Jamie today. The sex for money thing, basically being pimped out by someone who could just decide they didn't like him. It all sounded terrifying to Mako, who realized once again how little he knew about the life Jamie'd come from. It made him feel even more protective of Jamie now, so he went to check on him just before bed, finding him fast asleep, looking peaceful and comfortably bundled up.

Mako smiled, crouching down and stroking a lock of hair out of Jamie's face before he placed a soft kiss on his temple.  
“Goodnight, Jamie.” he whispered quietly before he left and went to get himself ready for bed.


	13. Love you, bye!

Mako woke to stumbling outside his door, that sounded hurried. The door to the bathroom opened loudly and not a second later Mako was startled by the sound of Jamie vomiting.  
It didn't last long, but Mako was still worried. Had Jamie eaten something wrong? Was he struck by a virus? Or was it something else? Mako listened as Jamie went back to his room, hearing him groan uncomfortably. Mako hoped it was just something he'd eaten. 

He was just dozing off again when he heard it once more. Jamie hadn't made the bathroom this time, it seemed, Mako hearing the nauseating sound dulled by the doors between them. He got up and went to check, taking a few towels and a bucket with him. 

“Jamie?” he knocked on the door, hearing Jamie moan.  
“Yeah..”  
“I'm coming in.” Mako announced.   
“Ugh.” Jamie sighed as Mako opened the door, flinching from the bright light when Mako flipped the lightswitch.  
“Are you alright?” Mako asked, worried.  
“Fantastic.” Jamie smiled, shaky hand wiping his forehead. “Just grand.”  
“What's going on?” Mako asked.   
“Dunno...” Jamie said, looking away. Mako looked around but didn't see anything to clean up.   
“Dryheaving?” he asked.   
“Yeah.” Jamie sighed.   
“I'll get you some water.” Mako said.   
“Thanks.” Jamie smiled. 

Mako came back with a glass of water, Jamie taking a few draughts.   
“Feeling a little better?” Mako asked, still worried.   
“A little. It's still not great. I dunno what's going on I just suddenly woke up nauseous. Sorry for waking you up.” Jamie apologized.   
“It's okay. Not like you can help it.” Mako said. “Are you alright now?”  
“I- I dunno.” Jamie mumbled. “Feeling real shaky.”  
“What do you need?”  
“This is gonna sound silly but- can you stay? I hate being alone while sick.” Jamie asked.  
“Erm..” Mako looked around, seeing no option to stay here. “I can't exactly sleep on the floor.”  
“No I suppose not.” Jamie said, dissapointed.   
“But you can stay in my room.” Mako said, quickly. “I've got a large bed. Can you walk?”  
“Yeah, should be okay.” Jamie said, relieved. “Thank you, Mako.”  
“It's okay.” Mako smiled, keeping an eye on Jamie as he got up. Mako took the bucket with him just in case, Jamie shuffling after him, following him into the bedroom.   
“I'm so sorry for intruding like this.” Jamie mumbled crawling onto the unused side of Mako's bed. Mako gave him a separate blanket so they wouldn't get tangled up, stepping into bed on the other side after that.   
“Don't worry about it. Try to get some more sleep, yeah?”  
“Yeah, that'd be nice.” Jamie smiled, snuggling into the matress and pillows. “Goodnight, Mako.”  
“Goodnight, Jamie.” Mako said, turning off the light with the switch next to the bed. 

Mako dozed off reasonably soon, waking up again when the alarm alerted him it was time to get up for work. He looked to the side, seeing Jamie still fast asleep, frowning at the sound of the alarm but not really waking up. Mako quickly turned it off to not wake him up completely, Jamie's frown relaxing as he continued his rest. 

Mako permitted himself a lingering stare to Jamie's peaceful face, that looked much less pale than a few hours before. Mako hoped that meant Jamie was feeling better, but perhaps it'd be best to let him rest for the day. Mako smiled as Jamie shifted in the blankets, obviously comfortable and warm. He was close enough for Mako to count the feint freckles on his face, and he couldn't stop the memories of Liam, who'd laid beside him just like this, just as close. Mako thought back to the kiss Jamie'd given him, to the moments preceeding it. He couldn't deny the feelings he was starting to develop for Jamie, even though he'd told himself to be professional about this. Jamie was a more than welcome addition to his life, made Mako feel young again, like before the accident. He almost dreaded the fact that Jamie would move out one day, start again somewhere else. 

'Get up, Mako. You have work'. The voice in his head nagged. He sighed, and got up to get dressed, going downstairs to prepare breakfast. He left a note for Jamie on the kitchen counter, telling him to take the day off and recover from his sickness. 

Mako went to work, starting his day as usual, instructing his team and then getting started on the paperwork before he asked to interview Racoon. Just routine, really, but he wasn't prepared for Racoon's attitude. 

“So, you're the one who's recruited Rat, huh?” Racoon started as soon as Mako sat down, the recorder not even on yet.   
“I'm sorry?”  
“You don't have to play dumb with me, copper.” Racoon scoffed. “Heard it all from Fox.”  
“Of course you did.” Mako rolled his eyes.   
“Listen. I'm glad Rat's getting a better chance at life. Truth be told I find it hard to believe anyone would be that kind, but here you are. Guess you need a big heart to keep that body going, though.”  
Racoon smiled.   
“That's exactly what Rat said.” Mako smiled. He deliberately used Jamie's pack name, just in case Racoon didn't know Jamie's real name, he wanted to keep it like that, make him more difficult to track.   
“Rat's lucky. I'm wondering though- will I be shown such mercy if I cooperate?” Racoon asked.   
“Perhaps. It depends on what you can tell us. I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement.”  
Mako said, interest piqued.   
“I'd take that. The pack isn't what it used to be. It used to be about sticking it to the rich, but this new guy who's taken over is only out for himself. And I know people who would agree with me.” Racoon said. Mako observed the scruffy man in front of, bushy beard, light blue eyes , dirty fingernails in fingerless gloves.   
“Would they agree enough to turn themselves in and tell us what they know in return for a reduction of their sentences?” Mako asked.   
“Possibly.” Racoon said, carefully. “Rat doesn't know this, but the new guy is the king's right hand man, and he's the one causing the grief, the killings. The king's never been out for blood until he showed up.”  
“Interesting. I will discuss your proposition with my superiors.” Mako nodded. “You'll stay here in the meantime. Take him back to his cell, please. And lock the window so he can't speak to mister White.” Mako said.   
“Wait, one more question, please?” Racoon asked, standing up to be cuffed again. Mako nodded.   
“What are you going to do with Jacob?”   
“He'll serve a sentence for drug dealing and physical and sexual abuse.” Mako said. He'd just filed it all this morning. “He won't be back out for a few years.”  
“Good. Good.” Racoon sighed. “Poor kid used to be so good for Rat. His addictions changed him.”  
“You dealt the drugs to him.” Mako said, frowning incriminatingly.  
“Man's gotta live.” Racoon shrugged.   
“You knew what it did to him.” Mako stated, nodding to the officer to take Racoon away. 

Mako sighed and picked up his papers as Racoon was taken out of the room, Lena coming in with his phone a few seconds after.   
“Gov', Jamie's on the phone for you.” she said, handing Mako the phone.   
“Thanks, Lena. Hey Jamie what's up?” Mako said, taking the phone from Lena and putting it on his ear.  
“Hey Mako, just found your note, wondering if there's something I can do while I slack off.” Jamie sounded cheerful and much better than before, Mako smiling.   
“Well if you don't mind it's been a while since I've vacuumed. And we still need dinner, I've got a bit of money in the cup with the broken ear, in the big cupboard. Go nuts.”  
“Alright, I'll go do that. And Mako? Thanks for letting me sleep in your room. It really helped, I feel much better. Only just woke up.” Jamie chuckled.  
“Good to hear. I'll see you tonight, then.” Mako smiled.  
“Yeah! See you tonight! Love you, bye!” Jamie hung up, Mako blushing at the words. What? What did Jamie just say? Was he just hearing things now?

“Gov?” Lena frowned.  
“Huh? Oh, yes, thank you Lena.” Mako said, taking his papers and and putting his phone in his pocket. He followed her back to the office, his mind still on the conversation he'd just had with Jamie. He was sure he heard it right. 'Love you, bye!' the words replayed over and over in his head and they made his cheeks flare. Did he mean it? What did it even mean?

“Gov? You alright?” Lena asked, frowning strangely at him.  
“Yes, fine.”  
“You seem distracted.”  
“Just tired. Jamie was sick last night.”  
“Oh, is he okay?”  
“Yeah, he's fine now.” Mako nodded. “But I told him to rest and stay home. Just in case.”  
“You're never that lenient on us.” Lena chuckled. “Got a soft spot?”  
“Back to work, Oxton.”  
“Yes sir.” Lena said, knowing to listen when Mako used her last name. Mako couldn't blame her for joking around, it was their usual way. Mako was just not in the mood right now. He had other things to think about. 

He opted on paperwork the whole day, not something he did often. He got strange looks for it, too, but he was too busy thinking to worry about them. The paperwork allowed him to be absent minded, to empty his thoughts. He hadn't logged his hours in a few weeks now, and Reyes would start pestering him about it soon. This was a good chance.

“Love you, bye.” Mako sighed. He muttered the words 'love you' to himself a couple of times. Jamie surely wouldn't say those words lightly. 

It was near the end of the workday when his phone rang again. He picked up, seeing it was from home.   
“Hey Jamie, everything work out alright?”  
“Ma-Mako?” Jamie sounded out of breath, rushed.   
“Jamie?”  
“I need you to come home. Please.” Jamie panted and sniffed, Mako hearing some fumbling on the other end.   
“What's wrong?” Mako asked, getting up from his desk.   
“Just please come home.” Jamie nearly begged. “Ow, fuck-”  
“Jamie are you hurt? There's bandages in the medicine cabinet upstairs. I'm on my way. Sit tight, I'll be there soon.” Mako said, hurrying outside. 

He drove home, heart thumping hard in his chest. What could have happened? Was Jamie still sick? He was in pain, did he have to call a doctor? He parked the car hastily, jumping out and pacing to the front door. He saw a bloody handprint on the handle, heart skipping a beat before he ran inside.   
“Jamie?!”  
“Upstairs.” Jamie's voice sounded faintly. Mako hurried upstairs, to the bathroom, finding Jamie sitting against the shower wall with a heavily bleeding hand, wrapped in bandages to try and stop the bleeding.   
“What happened!?” Mako demanded, kneeling with him.   
“Ah- Mako-” Jamie fell against Mako, weak and pale. How much blood had he lost? Mako quickly recollected his knowledge of first aid, tying off Jamie's arm to stop him losing blood. There was a big cut from his wrist to his hand, but if it'd been an artery, he would have bled dry by now.   
“They know, Mako. The pack- they know.” Jamie whispered. “Ran into a hitman. Tried to stab me in the stomach, but managed to fend him off. Ran away as soon as I could.” Jamie tried to get up but Mako kept him down. 

“Save your strenght.” Mako said, picking him up. “We're going to hospital.”  
“No- no, not the hospital. Too public. They'll just walk in-” Jamie protested but he was no match for Mako, who carried him downstairs and out the door, into the car.   
“Keep that bandage pressed to the wound.” Mako said, jumping back into the driver's seat. “And keep talking to me.”  
“Thought I was done for when I saw the hitman. Came at me with a knife sharp as any I've ever seen. Shoulda known not to take the back alley to be home quicker. Shoulda just taken the long way around where there's more people. Ahhh people-” Jamie giggled, obviously addled by the bloodloss. “So many people- people everywhe-where..”

“Jamie, stay with me.” Mako demanded. The hospital wasn't far, but if Jamie lost consciousness...  
“Sorry, Mako..” Jamie mumbled, eyes falling shut despite his attempts to keep them open. “Feel so drained...”  
“Stay with me!” Mako grunted, really stepping on it. 

No reply. 

“Jamie?” 

Mako saw the hospital in the distance. Just a minute, no more. 

“Jamie?!”


	14. Stitches

Mako hadn't even noticed the blood on his jacket, but he saw it now, the red dry and clotted from the time he'd been in the waiting room. Jamie barely had a pulse when they took him away for emergency treatment. Blood transfusion, stitches, the whole lot. Thank goodness Mako knew Jamie's bloodtype from his file, saving them a lot of time. 

He'd been here a good two hours, and he was getting worried. Stitches and a transfusion shouldn't take this long. Just as he thought of going to ask, the doctor walked in and looked at him, gesturing for him to follow. Mako quickly came along.

“He's stable. You were wise to bring him here. He'd lost a lot of blood. But he seems to be doing better now. The transfusion is doing it's job. You can go see him, if you want, though I advice against touching the wound.”  
“Of course. I will be very careful. Thank you.”  
“He can go home when the transfusion is done.” the doctor assured him, Mako smiling in relief and thanking him again before entering the recovery room, where Jamie was lying in a hospital bed, looking up when Mako came in. 

“Mako!” Jamie smiled, happy to see him. Mako felt a wave of alleviation wash over him, a burden falling off his shoulders when Jamie smiled so brightly.   
“Thank goodness.” Mako sighed, not resisting the urge to give Jamie a tight, heartfelt hug. “I was so worried when you passed out.”  
“Me too. Thought the last thing I was going to say to you was a bunch of babbled nonsense!” Jamie grinned. Mako chuckled, leaning back and sharing a meaningful look with Jamie.   
“That's twice you saved my life.” Jamie mumbled. “I'm really going to have to work to repay you, aren't I?” he joked, Mako shaking his head. 

“I'm just glad you're alright, Jamie.” he said, finding his hand once again on the side of Jamie's face, cupping his cheek.   
“Thank you.” Jamie smiled softly, his eyes shimmering when they caught Mako's gaze.  
“Idiot.” Mako chuckled, pulling Jamie close for a hug, ruffling his hair. “You really had me worried, you know?”  
“Sorry.” Jamie giggled, snuggling to Mako's chest happily. Mako squeezed him tightly before letting go, sighing with relief once more. Jamie was going to be fine. He survived.

“So what happenend?” Mako asked, sitting down on a chair next to Jamie's bed.   
“Well, I just got back from doing shopping and I decided to take a shortcut back to the house, but it took me through a very quiet, narrow alley. I didn't notice until the hitman was too close. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, lifted the knife to stab down into my stomach, but I was quick enough to fend off the attack with my hand. I think I kicked him between the legs and was able to run after that. I don't know if he chased. I didn't look back, just sprinted to the house and called you. You know the rest.” Jamie sighed. “I was careless. I shouldn't have taken such a quiet route.”  
“Well, it's clear that we can't leave you unguarded anymore.” Mako sighed. “The sooner we get to the bottom of this, the better.”   
“Yeah.” Jamie nodded, carefully laying his hand on Mako's.   
“It's going to be okay.” Mako smiled, thumbing Jamie's hand carefully, avoiding the wound.   
“I hope so.” Jamie mumbled. “I got so scared when I felt the life flow out of me-”  
“You're still here.” Mako said, squeezing Jamie's shoulder. “When you're ready to get back to work I think it's time to teach you how to handle a gun. I think today gives enough reason for you to carry one with you for self defense.”  
Jamie chuckled softly, leaning his head on Mako's shoulder.   
“What's so funny?” Mako asked.   
“The fact you think I don't know how to handle a gun.” Jamie smiled.   
“You mean you do?” Mako frowned.   
“Not officialy. But unofficial? Yeah.” Jamie shrugged. “We had a gun at the apartment. You never know when someone comes in and tries to murder you for drugs or money.”

“I forget what you've been through sometimes. I'm sorry.” Mako sighed.   
“It's okay. It's kind of inspiring that you think of me as better than that.” Jamie smiled. “I'll do my best to be worthy of those thoughts.” 

Jamie was released after the blood transfusion was complete, being sent home with a few dozen pills to take, painkillers and antibiotics and a cytoprotective agent to take before. Jamie was reading all the prescriptions during the ride home and still seemed confused when they got back.   
“I'm super hungry.” he complained. “Dropped the shoppings when the guy attacked me.”  
“Really not in the mood for takeaway.” Mako mumbled. He'd hardly eaten anything else the past few weeks. “I'll see what I can cook up.”  
“I'll try to clean up the blood in the meantime.” Jamie said.  
“No. You'll get the bandage wet. It's okay, I'll do it after dinner.” Mako said. “Keep rest and let your body adjust to the new blood. You're going to be sore for a couple of days.”  
“Alright.” Jamie sighed, starting to set the table and then taking a break on the couch. He was still looking at the boxes of medicine, making a little schedule for himself. 

Mako thought about asking if he meant what he'd said before. When he said 'Love you, bye!'. But he was hesitant. What if it was just something he'd said by accident and didn't really mean it? Or what if he did? It'd make things more complicated knowing what it meant, either way. So Mako decided to leave it. It was complicated enough as it was. 

Mako made them vegetarian hotdogs and mushroom soop and by made it meant he warmed it from a can and served it with buns, mayo and ketchup. It was good enough. It filled their stomach and was tasty. Jamie was voracious, munching away happily. Mako couldn't help but look at him and feel happy, relieved that Jamie was still with him. 

“You know-” Mako smiled, reminiscently.   
“Mhwhat?” Jamie looked up from his half devoured hot dog, a mix up ketchup and mayo on his face that he quickly wiped with his sleeve. Mako looked at him for a moment and then laughed, Jamie slapping him on the arm. 

“What's so funny!?” he said, exasparated.   
“You are.” Mako chuckled. “You're eating like an animal.”  
“I was hungry!” Jamie defended himself, huffing.   
“It's just- you reminded me of something that happened when Liam was still alive.” Mako grinned.   
“Oh?” Jamie frowned, curious.   
“We were eating hotdogs, just as we are now. The kids used to love them, it was standard dinner for sunday nights. I set the table, told the kids to wait for us and left to get Liam from his office upstairs. We came back to find all of the hotdogs gone, but we were just in time to see the last dissapear into Emily's mouth.” Mako chuckled, remembering it fondly. Jamie snorted, nodding.  
“Totally relatable.” he agreed, reinforcing his point by taking a huge chunk off his hotdog, nearly choking before he could chew properly.   
“Easy, don't want you to have a second near death experience today.” Mako smiled.   
“Don't worry big guy.” Jamie said. “I've downed bigger things, if you catch my meaning.” he prodded Mako with his elbow playfully, Mako blushing at the implication.  
“Fool.” Mako ruffled through Jamie's hair as a counter gesture, Jamie giggling.   
“Sorry.” he apologized. “Bad joke.”  
“Just a little.” Mako scoffed, turning back to eat his hotdog. 

Still, this felt good. Homely. Just like it had with Liam and the kids. Mako realized he'd missed this, a feeling of family. Jamie finished his hotdog and looked at him quietly, curious perhaps. Mako wasn't surprised when Jamie initiated a cuddle, leaning against his side. Mako lifted his arm so Jamie could fit in the space between his chest and arm, Jamie shrugging up to him.  
“Do you think about them a lot?” he asked.   
“Every day.” Mako nodded.   
“You must miss them.” Jamie said, quietly.   
“I do.” Mako admitted. “I missed having someone with me. I forgot what it was like to feel like I had a family.”  
“I'm here, Mako.” Jamie said, his hand squeezing softly on Mako's back.   
“I know. And I'm glad you are.” Mako smiled. He carefully placed a kiss on Jamie's cheek, Jamie smiling calmly. 

They sat like that in silence for a while, relaxing after a tiring day, coming down from the stress that the attack had caused. Mako felt his eyes starting to grow heavy, smiling when Jamie nudged him.  
“Let's go to bed.” Mako mumbled. “It's been a long day.”  
“Yeah.” Jamie agreed. “Mako-” he said, as Mako got up.  
“Hm?” Mako stretched and cracked his neck.   
“Can I sleep with you again? I'd feel a lot safer. If it's okay with you.”  
“I was about to suggest the same thing.” Mako smiled. “I'd prefer to have you near me. Never know what they might do next.”  
“Oh, thank you. That's such a relief.” Jamie said, grateful. “I'll sleep a lot easier that way.”  
“We'll go and buy some extra locks tomorrow. For now I'll make sure everything is locked up and I'll put the alarm on as well.” Mako said.   
“This place has an alarm?” Jamie frowned.   
“Liam and I were both cops. We didn't leave anything to chance. And I'm not about to do that with you, either.” Mako said. “Go on upstairs. I'll join you when I've made sure it's secure.”  
“Okay. Thanks, Mako.” Jamie smiled. 

Mako came upstairs when he'd locked everything down, smiling when he saw Jamie already tuckered out in bed. He looked tired, so Mako quietly brushed his teeth and washed up before joining him, careful not to wake him. He read another chapter of his book before turning off the light and going to sleep, consciously making the decision to pull Jamie in so they were cuddling. He'd be damned if he let anything happen to Jamie. No, he'd keep him close and safe from now on. He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt him. Not anymore.


End file.
